hora de aventura viaje a aaa
by finn-crash-RMN-29-97
Summary: finn pf dp marceline rh jake arco iris viajan en un portal a una dimencion loca ¿donde llegan? ¿quien los recibira y con quien pelearan?
1. capitulo 1

Cuento de hora de aventura

Era un día en la tierra de ooo el sol entraba en la guarida de finn y jake,

Finn ya tiene 17 años y faltaba un mes para que tuviera 18 entonces un día

BMO aparece en el cuarto pone a todo volumen una alarma alas 6:00am

Cuando suena la alarma finn se caía de la cama y jake da un salto poniéndose en posición de ataque

Jake-BMO eres tu, por que hiciste eso. Mientras se acomodaba para dormir otro vez

Finn- jake levántate que ir al dulce reino según la dulce princesa nos tiene un trabajo

Jake- hay hermanito dijo que alas 12:00 no alas 6:00am, y por que te despiertas tan temprano siempre te levantas alas 10:00 o 1:00 eso si yo te despierto

Finn-si pero mas rápido acabamos mayor tiempo pasare con la princesa flama

Jake hace voz de picaron-el niñito quiere estar mas tiempo con su noviecilla

Para darle sus besucones je jeje

Finn-sonrojado-JAKE! Que insinúas?

Jake – hay pues no se jovencito

Finn burlándose-así tú estarías mas tiempo con tu caballito esposa arcoiris ajajá

Jake-haciendo grande sus brazos CON MI ESPOSA NO TE METAS O SACARAS BOLETO! jake se pone a pensar.

Pensamientos de jake-finn tiene razón mejor le dijo que si o luego dormiré con jarmein

Jake- esta bien yo voy a hacer el desayuno

Finn- esta bien yo me ducho y me cambio

Jake- no por otro no, quien sabe si el otro no es humano o quizás sea un demonio je jeje soy tremendo

Finn-ya pues. Finn sale de ducharse y se pone una camiseta color blanca y una chaqueta azul de manga esta el codo, unos jeans color azul, sus zapatos negros y se lleva su capucha en un bolsillo de su mochila en la cual guarda unas dagas cunáis un botiquín pequeño y la espada que le dio Josue(su papa)

Jake-finn el desayuno esta listo. Fin baja ala cocina a comer.

Jake-hice mis famosos pancakes con tocino

Finn- estan buenos. Finn y jake terminan de desayunar y van camino al dulce reino sin saber que una sombra se metió en la mochila de finn.

Capitulo 2

Finn y jake caminaban hacia el dulce reino cantado, jake se pone a tocar la viola y fin canta la canción de los panqueques con tocino. Entonces llegan al dulce reino alas 10:00 AM finn ve alo lejos ala princesa flama, ala dulce princesa, arcoiris y aun minotauro(el que vimos en el enchidiron)finn se acerca ala princesa flama

Finn- princesa flama que haces aquí?

PF-despertando- estaba meditando-voltea a ver a finn y la dice-Ho ha eres tu Finn la dulce princesa me llamo dijo que viniera alas 12:00 pero llegue alrededor de las 9:00 para poder estar contigo finn-sonrojada.

Finn-sonrojado- Ho yo también pensaba hacer eso, por eso llegamos temprano y se besan (A finn no le duele el quemarse por un conjuro que hicieron flambo y la princesa flama.

-flackback-

Princesa flama-finn no te muevas si te mueves podré rostisarte vivió

Finn- entonces no me muevo aunque da cosquillas flambo

Flambo-no es mi culpa mira si quieres besar a tu chica no te muevas

Finn-ok no me muevo pero no me maten

La princesa flama dice un conjuro y flambo quema alrededor de finn y a finn le brilla el cuerpo de azul entonces el color azul se mete dentro del cuerpo de finn evitando que se queme cuando todo termina la princesa flama abrasa a finn y el no se quema entonces finn le levanta la cara y le da un beso.

-fin del flackback-

Jake- talvez tu finn a oto lo levantaron a gritos y sombrerazos

Finn-callate hablador mira acoiris

Jake va hacia arcoiris va a darle un beso

Jake-hola cariño dormiste bien

Arco-chochoochoochotecogo(si soñe contigo amor)

Jake-hay cosita

Dulce princesa-despertando-Ho ustedes también llegaron temprano entonces falta Macy y compañero

Todos-QUIEN ES?

Dp-no se dijo que acaba de recuperar la memoria miren hay vienen-la dulce princesa y los demas se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver al rey helado junto a marceline volando

Finn-rey helado atrás-tira una patada hacia la cabeza del rey helado pero marceline se mete

Marcy-finn no lo golpees

Finn-haa por k?

Rey helado-hola finn siento lo que hice antes por favor perdóname fue por culpa de la corona

Todos-QUE?-con cara de WTF?-

Marcy-si el recupero la memoria les presento a Simon preticov el es como mi hermano mayor

Dp- entonces no nos ara nada

Rh- claro que no, se controlar el hielo pero me queda cordura

Dp.-no esta totalmente segura-esta..bien pues alo que venimos he inventado un portal que nos llevara a otro universo o dimensión todo depende de la hora por eso los cite alas 12 para ir aun universo que descubrí pero llegaron antes así que hay que probarlo en otra dimensión así que vamos de 2 en 2 . continuara…

Capitulo 2

Todos se pusieron de 2 en 2 y saltaron los primeros fueron finn y la princesa flama después jake y arcoiris luego marceline y simón al ultimo la dulce princesa con el minotauro pero la maquina empieza a crear 4 portales un para cada pareja

Capitulo 3

Finn y la princesa flama quedaron inconcientes el caer al piso luego de 5 horas finn despertó

Finn-princesa te encuentras bien?

Princesa flama- si estoy bien pero me lastime la pierna no puedo caminar mucho

Finn- no te preocupes yo te llevo mi dama

Princesa flama- ja esta bien pero donde estamos?

Finn-y donde están los demás?

Princesa flama-nose hay que buscarlo. Finn y la princesa flama se fueron en buscar a todos entonces todo se les parecía familiar entonces encontraron el dulce reino

Finn-Mm... parece que el portal nos mando al bosque vamos a mi casa a curarte el pie princesa flama-esta bien

Finn llega a casa pero todo era raro mas afeminado con póster de Justin biber y crepúsculo.

Finn-que pacho?

Princesa flama-asi no es tu casa verdad?

Finn-no los póster eran canciones de jake hizo. De repente se escucha un grito diciendo-QUIEN ESTA EN MI CASA- finn saco su espada para defenderse del intruso, al revisar la cocina se escucho un golpe que finn esquivo y finn contraataca con una patada el intruso sale volando cae en un sillón finn se pone en guardia y vuelve a patear al intruso el cual salio hacia la ventana rompiéndola, finn aprovecho que el intruso quedo inconciente para curar el pie a la princesa y fue a revisar al intruso finn grita-humano-finn carga ala intrusa ala sala la pone en una silla ,despierta la intrusa en la silla .

Finn-cálmate quien eres?

¿?-e..eres un huma…

Finn-humano si tu también quien eres?

¿?-soy fiona

Finn-fiona me llamo finn por k entraste a mi casa?

Fiona- espera tu casa no es tuya yo y mi media hermana encontramos esta casa es la mejor en todo aaa

Finn-lose yo vivo aquí..espera dijiste aaa esto es ooo no

Princesa flama-Estas bien novio con quien peleas

Finn-con una humana

Entonces si existen mas humanos en todo ooo

Finn-dice que estamos en un sito llamado aaa

Princesa flama- k a ver voy. La princesa flama entra brincando en un pie se recarga contra la pared y ve a finn y luego a fiona así constante mente

Princesa flama- se parecen mucho son hermanos gemelos?

Finn y fiona se pone a ver detenidamente y se ponen a jugar con las manos entonces gritan-tengo un hermano.

Capitulo 4

Mientras en otro lado de aaa

Jake-en nones toy? Y arco iris ARCOIRIS!

Jake se pone a buscar a arco iris la encuentra en un arbusto

Jake- arco iris esta bien ?

Arco iris-(estoy bien y tu?

Jake-yo estoy bien vamos a buscar a finn luego a los demás

Arco iris-(donde estamos)

Jake-no se. Jake carga a arco iris y se ase grande para poder ver donde están,

Desde lo alto ven que están en una isla jake recuerda

Jake-esperen me conozco el lugar estamos cerca de la casa de marceline

Arco iris-(vamos a mi casa a marcar a todos alo mejor estamos disueltos el todo ooo pronto se pondrán a buscarse uno a otros)

Jake-si-cierto y podemos llamar a la fortaleza del árbol a ver si finn esta hay

Arco iris-(y el cel. Que encontró finn hace meses)

-flackblack-

Finn y jake van de aventura cuando finn ve algo tirado alo lejos

Finn-mira jake que es eso

Jake-es… un.. Celular quien llegue primero se lo queda-mientras corre-

Finn- espera yo lo vi primero. Finn corre atrás de jake a los segundo deja atrás a jake

Finn-recogiendo el teléfono-es mi..-no termino cuan lo taclea jake para quitarle el teléfono finn responde con una patada en el estomago de jake

Finn-ja te dije que seria Mio

Jake-auch que al cabo ni lo quería-sobando su estomago.

-fin del flackback-

Jake-a posi veda vamos pues. Jake cargando a arco iris llegan ala casa de arco iris y la casa era mas de hombre era negra con rojo

Jake-pintaste tu casa?

Arco iris-(no esto es raro vamos a investigar)

Jake y arco iris entran por la puerta y ven a un caballo negro con un cuerno y una gata con una mancha amarilla en el ojo derecho besándose en el sofá

Jake-que sáquese que es la casa de mi arco iris-haciéndose grande-

La gata-que cocha pacha aquí? es un perro esta es casa de lord monochonicr

Arco iris-(jake no pelees)

Monochonicr-con las pesuñas-(cake cálmate)

Jake y cake se ponen a pelear los dos en forma de gigantes rompiendo todo el lugar jake le pega a cake

Jake-tenga pa que se entretenga

Cake-auch YA HISISTE QUE LA GATA ARAÑE

Jake-hay si mira como tiemblo

Cake se avienta encima de jake pero se mete arco iris y cake le pega jake se pone furioso agarra a cake del cuello como le da vueltas como matraca hasta sacarla volando

Jake-estas bien corazón

Arco iris-(si pero me mordí la lengua ja)

Jake-no te preocupes

-en la casa del arbol-

Después de platicar finn la princesa flama y fiona sobre el portal, ooo y aaa. finn presenta ala princesa flama a fiona y se dan la mano pero se quema fiona en eso algo cae atrás de la casa del arbol interrumpiendo la platica…continuara…

Capitulo 5

Todos fueron a investigar lo que cayo cuando la nube de polvo desapareció fiona ve una gata grita –CAKE!que paso-sacudiéndola-

Finn-ella es cake tu media hermana

Fiona-si, que paso cake

Cake-que paso, donde estoy, Ho fiona quien es el y te dije que no incendiaras la casa

Finn-soy finn ella es la princesa flama tu eres cake

Cake-si mucho gusto, ya recuerdo ese perro amarillo sarnoso va aver fiona ayudame a pelear con el

Fiona-esta b..-la interrumpe finn y la princesa flama-JAKE! Donde esta

Cake- el perro en casa de monochonicr

Finn-monoco..mono.. que

Fiona-te llevo vamos a que demuestres que tan fuerte eres eliminar a ese perro pulgoso

Finn-si le haces daño tu gata se muere-le dice con una mirada perdida como de un psicópata cosa que la princesa flama nunca habia visto en finn

Princesa flama-tranquilízate finn-abrasándolo

Finn-pues vamos a donde estan-viendo ala princesa flama

Fiona-órale vamos pues. todos fueron a casa de lord monochonicr al llegar finn ve a jake sentado con arco iris y con una mano sujetando a lord mon. Enredado a un poste

Finn-JAKE!

Jake-HERMANITO! Estas bien. Jake corre hacia finn, finn lo abraza jake ve ala princesa flama luego a fiona y al ultimo a cake

Jake-quien es ella, y tu gata para la otra conocerás a jake el perro cuando se enoja

Finn-tranquilízate jake ella es fiona y ella es cake es su hermana

Jake-ósea como? Son como nosotros

Finn-haa algo asi creo que es mi hermana

Jake-aaa y por que estabas en casa de mi esposa

Finn-es que estamos en aaa un lugar parecido a ooo pero es diferente

Jake-se rasca la barbilla con su pata izquierda-entonces la maquina funciono y el es dueño de la casa de arco iris en este lugar-señalando a mono-y la dulce princesa no es princesa o es otro

Fiona-dulce príncipe

Jake-quien sea-soltando a mono-

Cake va con lord m.

Finn-jake hay que buscar ala dulce princesa al minotauro, a marcy y el rey helado

Fiona-los ayudo a encontrar a sus amigos?

Jake-esta bien pero finn-con tono de picaro-por que cargas ala princesa flama? Je jeje-con una sonrisa de casanova

Finn-sonrojado-es..qu..que se lastimo la pierna al caer del portal

Jake-lo que digas

Finn-JAKE ponte en paz-pegándole un zape bien dado

Princesa flama-ja déjalo finn-y lo besa-

De pronto una explosión no muy lejana con nubes verdes

Finn-Que paso!

Princesa flama-una explosión haya

Fiona- BLAIR

Finn- el LICH

Continuara…..


	2. dos lichs?

Finn-jake hay que detenerlo, princesa flama quédate aquí

Pf-con cuidado novio-le da un beso a finn-

Jake-dejen de besucarse hay que detener al lich

Fiona-yo voy contra el Blair o lich como se llame

Finn-es muy peligroso

Fiona-finn, cake Marshall y yo pudimos con Blair y si son los dos

Finn-tienes razon pero solo fue una ex…-fue interumpido por una segunda explosion

Pensamiento de finn-la tube que invocar $ %&&

Fiona-finn, finn vamos por Marshall el puede ayudarnos

Finn-jake haste grande para llegar mas rápido, fiona ve por Marshall nos vem..-lo interrumpió una mujer que cayo encima de finn-que MARCY que pasa y donde se encuentra simon

Marcelin-que FINN hay que ayudar a Simon el esta peleando con dos lich y.-ve a fiona- quien es ella finn?

Finn-ho es fiona y ella es cake

Marcelin-es una humana no

Fiona-si y soy hermana de finn

Marcelin-mmm da igual finn simon necesita ayuda

Finn-pues vamos jake

Fiona-yo voy por Marshall

Marcelin-espera Marshall, Marshall lee

Fiona-si que tiene de malo

Marcelin-el es mi primo

Todos-tienes primo

Marcelin-si el vive en aaa al menos que estemos hay

De pronto llega un vampiro con una camiseta a cuadros roja con negro jeans negros unos converse negros y cubierto con una capucha negra

Marcelin-el es Marshall

Marshall-fiona te busque Blair despertó por –saca cuentas- 5 ves y-ve a marceline y a los demás-marceline y quienes son ellos

Finn-soy finn el es jake arco iris y..

Marshall-oooola preciosa

Pf-voltea a los lados-me dices ami

Marshall-a quien mas

Pf-finn has algo

Finn-he aléjate de mi novia

Marshall-ha por que las bonitas tienen novio

Fiona- ósea que no soy bonita-le pega un sape y una patada-

Marshall-Ahu no no quise decir eso cambio de tema Blair esta vivo que hacemos-todos se ponen a pelear en que hacer y desesperan a finn

Finn-YA TODOS VAMOS DE UNA #&% VES O SERA DEMACIADO TARDE PARA SIMON Y AAA-todos con cara de asombro por el desesperar de finn

Pf-finn tranquilo ven deja que se maten-y le da un besito mordelón a finn-

Jake-bueno siento interrumpir el momento pero ya vámonos

Finn-ho…ha si cuídate fueguito-la princesa se sonroja por el apodo todos nuestros héroes van ala gran explosión y ven al rh peleando con dos lich ala ves, le pegan uno tras otro hasta que llega finn y los demas a ayudarlo

Rh-al fin ayúdenme

Finn-REY HELADO vamos chicos jake marceline y yo contra el lich, fiona cake y Marshall contra Blair asi pelear amigos-desenfundando su espada y poniéndose la capucha-

Todos-HAAAA

Marcelin va por el rey helado mientras finn y jake pelean con el lich finn, le tira una patada contra el lich , el lich por el golpe aturdido avienta bolas de fuego verde a finn pero no lo queman finn contrataca con una rafaga de cortes contra el lich que termina con los brazos cortados jake se ace grande y tira una aplastadora patada con el pie agrandado pero el lich lo esquivalo esquiva aventandole una esfera de energia en el rostro a jake y a finn,finn lo esquiva pero cae mal y el lich aprovecha para lansarle una esfera de energia que le da certeramente en el pecho aventándolo a un arbol y finn empieza a escupir sangre

Jake-hermano estas bien

Finn-solo un arañaso-levantándose-

-al lado-

Fiona-cake agarrala para poder partir sus brazos para que no tire esa tontas esferas

Cake-entendido-cake se ace grande para agarrar a Blair fiona corre para poder cortar sus brazos pero Blair le da una patada a fiona dejandola sofocada luego agarra a cake se lo quita estrellándola en sima de fiona y las agarra de los pies estrellándolas en una motaña cercana con una esfera de energia hace que queden inconscientes y les caiga gran parte de la montaña

Marshall-FIONA CAKE marcelin ayudame a sacarlas

Marceline-espera voy a dejar en un lugar seguro a simon-sale flotando con simon inconsciente-

Marshall-pero apurate. Mientras que con finn y jake ,ellos estaban agotados de pelear con el lich

Lich-se cansaron bueno entonces viene su…MUERTE-apareciendo unas garras de demonio(arma de un Ninja) mueran-volando a toda velocidad

Blair-te ayudo con esos inútiles-apareciendo las mismas garras-

Los dos vuelan a toda velocidad a finn y jake que apenas esquivan el ataque pero Blair agarra a finn como piñata golpe tras golpe le pega una patada que sale volando todo sangrado y le avienta sus bolas de energia asiendo una explosion que hace que finn caiga mas rapido estrellandose dejando un charco de sangre jake asustado

Jake-HERM..-lo apuñala el lich por la espalda con las garras una y otra ves

Finn-JAKE! MALDITO LOS MATARE-reincorporándose-

Lich y Blair-ja ya lo veremos –finn sale corriendo a los lich atacándolo con todo pero cada ataque que hacia finn los lich lo esquivan, finn molesto levanta su espada se concentra y brilla de azul y el cielo oscurece marceline sacando a jake ve a finn como le salen rayos por los ojos y empieza a volar directamente a Blair era tan rápido que no lo vio venir finn le encaja su espada en el corazón y le pega una patada que vuela a los aire de pronto cae un rayo evaporándola en el aire finn voltea a ver a el lich y dice

Finn-EL SIGUENTE ERES TU!. El lich aventaba esferas alo loco a finn quien las partía de un corte le pega una patada al lich alegandolo alas montañas apunto de encajar la espada en el cuello del lich, el lich le encaga sus garras en el pecho a finn se sorprnde que no ocurre nada

Finn-ja ahora morirás-le encaja la espada en el cuelloy desaparece el lich-se acabo..se aca.-cae inconsciente embicada a el suelo

Continuara…


	3. los temores, asesino y destrución

Anteriormente

Finn-ja ahora moriras-le encaja la espada en el cuello y desaparece el lich-se acabo..se aca-cae inconsciente embicada a el suelo

-Comienzo-

Apunto de caer al suelo marcelin lo captura y finn despierta en ese momento

Finn-que paso?

Marcelin-destruiste a los lich y salvaste aaa

Finn-alterado-donde estan los demas, jake estaba desangradose y fiona se encontraba bajo la montaña

Marcelin-tranquilo finn los lleve al dulce reino la cara de chicle los esta curando pero-ve que finn se desmaya y se desangra por el ataque del lich-FINN! Que te pasa..te desangras-marcelin vuela apresura al dulce reino para que atiendan a finn después de una semana finn despierta de un coma en la enfermería del dulce reino-

Finn-que paso-levantadote rápido lastimándose la herida-HAAAA!-ve que la princesa flama que dormia a un lado de la cama-que paso donde estoy recuerdo el lich y me desmaye

Pf-ho al fin despiertas mi héroe

Finn-princesa flama que haces aquí y donde estamos?

Pf-estamos en el dulce reino de aaa todos esperan que despertaras

Finn-pero y jake lo apuñalaron y fiona y cake fueron aplastadas por Blair donde estan?

Se estampa y grita fiona, jake ,cake, dp marcelin y Marshall-FINN DESPERTASTE

Jake-HERMANITO ESTAS BIEN

Finn-no tienes nada pero te vi desangrándote

Jake-jejeje soy tremendo puse mis órganos en el pulgar, sino me mata

Finn-hoo, y fiona tu y cake quedaron aplastadas por las piedras

Fiona-si pero Marshall nos saco pero una piedra me rompió el brazo-levantando el brazo enyesado-

Finn-DP y como llego aquí

Dp-para suerte cai aquí en el patio del dulce castillo Camine y vi al dulce principe peleamos

-Flash back-

Dp-cae al suelo-haa brue que bueno cai cerca del dulce reino, pobre minotaurio bueno ya que-camina al castillo y ve al PG-hey sal de mi castillo

Pg-tu castillo es mio sal-la dp salta encima del PG y pelean hasta una explosion los separa-

Dp-despeinada-el lich

Pg-con una cachetada pintada-blair

Los dos-quien es ese, dime

Comienzan a platicar los dos pensando que finn y fiona lo detendrían hasta que llega marcelin con el rey helado-

Dp-que le paso

Marcelin-cuidalo

Luego llego Marshall con fiona y cake inconscientes

Pg-que les pasaron

Marshall-uno que se llama lich y otro que se llama Blair

Pg y dp se voltean a ver por instinto después llega marcelin con jake bañado en sangre

Dp-JAKE que paso

Marcelin-finn esta peleando con dos lich ya mato a uno como si nada falta otro

Jake-despertando-como..FINN donde esta

Marcelin-peleando con los lich, una pregunta jake que lo conoces como de toda la vida desde cuando finn emana rayos de los ojos y vuela

Jake-asustado-QUE a mi hermanito lo chamuscan con rayos, me las va apagar

Marcelin-no el lo hizo solo con eso mato a Blair o como se llame

Jake-es rarito nunca me lo dijo

Marcelin-voy a ver como esta

-Fin del flash back-

Entra el rey helado por la ventana con unas cosas para la dp

RH-ola finn despertaste por poco abrasas ala muerte por uno pocos cm.

Finn-ola simon como estas de la tranquisa que te pusieron los lichs

RH-jeje ahu-sovandose el pecho-todavia duele

Dp-ya tienes tu ayuda para el portal

Rh-si tengo esto y esto..-se van caminando fiona se va con cake y Marshall y marcelin se va a comer-

Pf-finn me tenias preocupada por poco te mueres

Finn-rascandose la nuca-jeje lo siento fueguito pero lo tenia que hacer para que no te pase nada pero valio la pena-se besan-**(yo por mi gusto odio tanto abracho y becho pero que se le va hacer si se quieren)**

Jake-huy tortolitos pero princesa flama ocupo hablar con finn asolas-espera 10min.-PF ocupo hablar con finn asolas

Pf-sonrojada-o jeje bueno luego vengo mi heroe

Finn-sonrojado-jeje adiós fueguito, que ocurre jake

Jake-finn, marcelin me contó de lo que hiciste para derrotar a los lich como lo hiciste

Finn-haciéndose el inocente-de que me hablas

Jake-con que no te acuerdas

Finn-si si me acuerdo pero no se como lo hice

Jake-finn soy tu hermano y soy un perro viejo se cuando mientes

Finn-esta bien es un poder que aprendi cuando te fuiste con arco iris por un año te acuerdas

-flash Black-

Finn se encuentra en tren**(entrenando asiendo musculo papa**)-haber ocupo entrenar mas voy ala biblioteca a ver si hay un libro para aprender nuevas y poderosas tecnicas

-En la biblioteca-

Finn-tecnicas..pasteles, cocinar, peleas vejase paca-finn lee-_una técnica del legendario héroe "navajas de rayos" era poner su espada encima de el pensar en elemento rayo y flotaba podía aventar rayos con pensarlo pero el lo uso con tal fuerza que termino muerto..si quiere aprender esta tecnica solo use la cuando no haiga otra salida o morrira._

Finn-mmm la voy a aprender-sale de la biblioteca con el libro y va aprenderla-

-Fin del flash back-

Finn-no lo habia usado por el peligro que corre uno pero era eso o el lich

Jake-a que bien jovencito entonces la dp dice que saldras mas tarde, que te parece una aventura

Finn-ok pero temprano tengo una cita con la pf

Jake-con tu noviecita jeje entonces alas 10 de la mañana te parece?

Finn-ok jake, que hora es ?

Jake-nose dejame ver-ve un reloj imaginario-es HORA DE AVENTURA

-ala mañana siguiente todos dormidos excepto finn quien se encontraba en el gran crater-

Finn-pensando-como controlare eso..como sino me matara-de repente un dolor de cabeza extremo sentia que le aplastaban la cabeza-haaa que me pasa debo llegar al dulce reino-le cambia la cara a un psicópata-para matar a todos-sacude la cabeza-que estoy diciendo tengo que pedir ayuda a ja..ke-cae inconsciente al suelo-

-En algún lugar todo oscuro-

Búho cósmico-despierta finn el humano

Finn-despertando-que me paso donde estoy

BC-estas en tu mente finn tienes que vencer a los 4 peores de tus temores para poder dominar tu cuerpo y la voluntad del rayo lo ultimo es mas bien un regalo si pasas, lo tienes que hacer antes de que tu cuerpo llegue al dulce reino

Finn-que pasa si llega al dulce reino

BC-sarcastico-bueno solo matara a todos incluyendo la familia amigos y amores nada importante

Finn-QUE, POR QUE

BC-lo controla tu mente asesina que tienes todos los humanos tenian ese defecto guardaban todo el corraje rabia furia y se volvían asesinos

Finn-ni hablar que vengan mis temores

BC-vendran de 2 en 2 ten cuidado por que te pueden matar y si mueres la mente asesina controlara por siempre tu cuerpo

-el primer temor era el lich el segundo el mar, finn pudo con el lich con un poco de dificultad y con el mar temía mas por hoyos de agua que lo tragaban

Finn-nadando-ya es..ta. quien sigue

BC-siguen 2 últimos son los peores tendras que ser muy fuerte y valiente estas listo?

Finn acepta como si nada aparece en el dulce reino pero estaba destruido y en llamas

Finn-que paso aquí-escucha un grito de ayuda muy familiar-ese fue…JAKE-finn sale corriendo hacia donde provenia el grito de jake y lo encuentra despedazado en un charco de sangre finn cae de rodillas y se pone a llorar, luego alza la mirada y ve ala dulce princesa sin cabeza y partida ala mitad va aver el cuerpo cuando se sorprende al ver cadáveres partidos y amontonados, finn agarra su espada con furia y camina sin quitar la guardia hasta ver una llama de rodillas llorando

Finn-PRINCESA FLAMA NO-corre para salvarla ve al asesino con la princesa, finn corre mas rapido para evitar que la maten, se escucha una risa de psicopata y el asesino le encaja una daja en el cuello ala princesa flama quien cae al suelo sin vida

Finn-NO-llorando-TE MATARE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, QUIEN ERES

¿?-con voz de psicótico(vestía unos jeans negros una camiseta roja y una capa con capucha)-permíteme presentarme soy el famoso héroe de todo ooo SOY-se quita la capucha-FINN EL HUMANO-finn pasmado del miedo pero tenia mas sed de venganza que miedo

Finn-no me importa quien eres te MATARE-finn tira un ataque al asesino pero lo esquiva sin dificultad

Asesino-apareciendo una espada color negra con manchas de sangre-no me agas reir tu eres muy débil para mi soy poderoso por la sangre de victimas que me corroe como la del perro ese y la que se quemaba esas fueron las mejores –rie como un psicopata-

Finn-enojado-callate te matare-con la espada en el aire se concentra y flota emanando rayos de los ojos

Asesino-ja no tendre piedad-levanta la espada piensa en muertes, victimas asesinatos etc. Flota amanando humo de los ojos con una cara de psicopata ambos vuelan uno contra el otro empesando una batalla estilo DBZ, finn le da una patada al asesino y tira un espadaso el asesino esquiva el ataque dejando un corte en el brazo contraataca con espadaso al cuello de finn quien lo esquiva por los pelos dejandole un corte en la cara, se pone en guardia pero se escucha una voz

Voz-tu furia, ira, y rabia incrementa su poder tienes que tranquilizarte

Finn-esta bien-tranquilo-voy a tranquilizarme y no pelear

Asesino-jaja aun mas facil nada mas falta que te ensartes la espada, te matare-volando hacia finn de pronto se cae de espaldas sin poder moverse, finn desiende del cielo con la espada apuntando al pecho del asesino

Finn-esto es por todos-le encaja la espada en el pecho-bien esta muerto quien sigue

BC-te enseñare algo ven

-Mientras en el dulce reino-

Jake-volteando a todos lados-ya debería a ver llegado-de pronto ve afinn bajando de una colina jake corre a verlo pero se detiene al ver el rostro de finn era la de un asesino fria con ganas de matar y con la espada en mano-que tienes hermano, finn, fin..-lo interumpio un ataque de finn-que te pasa no me recuerdas-viendo la sonrisa de finn era de un psicopata-estas bien

Finn-matare a to…dos haaa-agarandose la cabeza-los mata..jake cor..re..ven no te are nada..no..me..hagas..caso corre haaa

Jake-aterrado-esta bien-corre al dulce reino

-En la mente de finn-

Finn- adonde vamos

BC-a donde recuperaras tu cuerpo hay que darnos prisa el cuerpo llego al dulce reino y quiso matar un perro amarrillo

Finn-JAKE que paso

BC- el cuerpo le aviso y corrió al dulce reino a avisar a todos-llegan a una puerta-bueno entra hay y recuperaras tu cuerpo entendido

Finn-entendido pero..

BC-entra-finn entra y una luz lo ciega temporalmente-que paso que hay aquí

Luz-tienes que hacer algo para recuperar tu cuerpo

Finn-ahora que tengo que hacer

Luz-tienes que responderme esta pregunta si te doy el poder del rayo o cualquiera para salvar a tus amigos pero aun costo, tu vida

Finn-lo usaría no me importa lo que pase conmigo pero que ellos esten a salvo

Luz-ho tan rapido bueno si que eres un heroe te doy dominio de tu cuepo y el elemento rayo a tu merced pero ya sabes el costo

-En el dulce reino-

Finn habia destruido mayor parte del reino sus amigos tratando de aserlo entrar en razon

Marcelin-detente no queremos hacerte da..-finn le corta la mejilla-ahu eso dolio

Marshall-viejo tranquilo no queremos hacerte daño, bueno yo si no se ellos

Jake-finn detente TRAQUILIZATE!

Princesa flama-finn detente me asustas

Finn los matare a to..to..haaa-desmayándose-

Princesa flama-FINN!

Jake-hermano tas bien

Finn-despertando-que ha..volvi al dulce reino que paso-viendo destrucción y media-ho ha el asesino ya recuerdo

Jake-que paso finn

Finn-voltea-JAKE DP MARCY FIONA VAGO-el ultimo apuntado a Marshall-estan bien pense que habian muerto

Todos-que por que

Finn-por ..nada olvídenlo-finn siente algo que lo abrasa finn ve que es la pf y la acarga en el aire

Continuara..


	4. una busqueda para el portal

Finn-pense haberte perdido

Pf-yo tambien por que actuabas asi

Finn-no era yo sino mi mente asesina bueno eso dijo el buho cosmico

Jake-hablaste con el BC que te dijo

Finn-rascandose la nuca-nada solo me iso recuperar el control de mi cuerpo y me dieron un poder

Jake-poder cual

Finn-solo el rayo mira-sacando un rayo de la mano-

Todos-guau

Finn-pf quieres ir de paseo ASOLAS E JAKE

Jake-jejeje vayan noviecillos

Pf-claro por que no

Finn y la pf salen a pasear alas orillas del gran crater

Pf-porque paseamos por aquí

Finn-quiero olvidar lo que vi

Pf-que viste

Finn-vi como yo te asesinaba

Pf-sorprendida-como no creo que seas capas de al…-finn la besa-ho por que fue eso

Finn-esque te ves hermosa hoy

Pf-sonrojada sentandose en la orilla del gran crater-te amo

Finn-yo tambien te amo-finn pasa todo el dia con la pf sin darse cuenta que era de noche

Pf-una noche inolvidable no finn

Finn-tambien lo creo

Pf-oye finn y que quieres de regalo

Finn-sin captar-REGALO para

Pf-ya sabes tu cumple

Finn-seme habia olvidado con tanto movimiento el portal el lich y peleas jeje los cumplo en-cuenta con los dedos-2 dias

Pf-entonces que quieres un arma una mochila o que

Finn-dejame pensarlo-se pone la mano en la boca-YA SE esto estar a tu lado siempre

Pf-eso no es un regalo

Finn-la agarra de las mejillas acercandola a los labios-para mi si-se besan ignorando un ruido que provenia de atrás de ellos luego sale una mujer con unos jeans azules camiseta blanca encima una a cuadros azul y el brazo enyesado-FINN, finn, fi..-los ve besandose-oo lo siento finn te buscan en el castillo

Finn-porque?

Pf-fiona que es taaan urgente para interumpirnos

Fiona-es la Dulce Princesa te tiene un encargo para lo del portal a casa

Finn-ok vamos en un rato-fiona se va-fueguito vamos

Pf-triste-ya que

Finn-no te pongas asi ya sera otro dia- finn y pf van al castillo cuando entran ven a todos sentados con cara nerviosas-heee que ocurre

Jake-nada nada hermanito-volteando a todos lados-

Finn-jake dime se cuando mientes

Jake-meee pero soy perro, ademas nunca miento-con aires de grandeza-

Finn-jake-lo agarra del brazo y lo electrocuta-dime

Jake-siendo electrocutado-HAY MAMACHITA HAY MAMACHITA QUE ME HACES DESGRACIADO PARA DUELE-

Finn-dime o aumento el poder

Jake-esta bien te dijo pero para-finn lo suelta-hee hee no lo agas de nuevo

Finn-habla

Jake-todo quemado-es que tee teniamos una sorpresa

Finn-cual

Jake-una aventura al terminarla la encontraras ten el mapa hay partes importantes para llegar a casa en ciertos puntostraelos y podemos volvera casa por que no vas con tu noviecilla jeje

Finn-sonrojado-ok pero me voy a preparar para irme de aventura

Jake-no esss necesario toma tu espada mochila tu noviecilla

Finn-pf quieres venir

Pf-si claro te ayudare en lo que pueda

Finn-gracias fueguito-se van a besar cuando ven a todo viendolos con cara de ternura y los hombres poniendo los labios en forma de beso finn se pone rojo y la pf mas de lo normal-ok entonces partimos mañana

Pf-esta bien

-Ala mañana siguiente apunto de partir-

Príncipe gumball-oye finn puede a ver moustros que tengan las piezas no las rompas por que son unicas

Finn-esta bien nos vamos mi lady

Pf-vámonos-Finn y la pf se van al bosque en busca de las piezas perdidas**(parece indiana Jones). **

Pero se encuentran un Golem de tierra finn y la pf pelean finn le ensarta la espada en el ojo derecho y una cunai en el otro saca la espada y se desliza por el lomo del Golem con la espada ensartada y la pf lo quema de pies a cabeza

Pf-cansada-es una cita o aventura

Finn-como lo quieras ver es divertido ven hay que buscar la pieza tiene forma de mango de espada ayúdame a buscarlo

Pf-ok yo lo vusco en la orilla del lago tu en el bosque

Finn-esta bien cuidado con el agua-finn busca en el bosque sin encontrar nada, y la pf en la orilla del lago pero logra ver la pieza y le grita a finn-FINN!-finn sale del aire

Finn-que paso estas bien

Pf-si mira la aye se encuentra tendrás que ir en tu

Finn-OK pero quédate aquí-Finn se quita la capucha y la playera y la pf se le queda viendo-hee estas bien

Pf-avergonzada-ho nada es que nunca te vi sin camisa

Finn-sonrojado-ho jeje voy..por la pieza-finn va por la pieza cuando sale ve al mapa y voltea alos lados-

Pf-que pasa

Finn-se supone que hay puente pero no hay para que pases al menos..no olvidalo

Pf-que es quiero pasar

Finn-sonrojado-te puedo cargar asta el otro lado si quieres

Pf-si pero no hayyy-finn se la pone en la cabeza-aterrara y sonrojada-no me sueltes

Finn-jamas lo haria-se ponen a cruzar el lago ala mitad el aire tambalea a finn

Pf-asustada-NO ME SULTES

Finn-poniendole velocidad-no nunca-cuando cruzan la pf todavía en los hombros de finn-llegamos mi lady

Pf-ok me bajo..mira-apuntando a una gema de color azul-parece ser pieza no?

Finn-si es gracias amor vamos-los 2 corren hasta llegar la pf agarra la gema pero finn escucha un ruido-que fue eso-ve que el lago forma un moustro de agua que quiere atacar ala pf-PRINCESA-corre a detener el ataque finn resive el golpe sacando lo directo a un arbol

Pf-corre a finn-estas bien?

Finn-reacciona-CUIDADO-avienta ala pf lejos recibiendo el golpe dejandole unos cortes en la cara y escupiendo sangre al levantarse

Pf-finn estas bien

Finn-estoy bien atacalo alas piernas yo el pecho

Pf-esta bien-lo empieza atacar con bolas de fuego y finn lo agarra distraido y corre por el cuerpo encajando la espada partiendo ala mitad pero se une

Finn-chiiihuahua ni modo usare el rayo

Pf-finn ayudame un poco-finn voltea y ve ala pf corriendo del moustro de agua

Finn-voy-levanta la espada y flota ataca al moustro con un rayo destruyéndolo pero suelta enormes olas

Pf-FINN AYUDA-cierra los ojos esperando la ola

Finn-flama-vuela rápidamente hasta agarrarla antes de que impactara la ola con ella, la pf abre los ojos y ve que finn la lleva en sus brazos en el aire

Pf-gracias mi heroe-besandolo-te amo

Finn-lo se fueguito vamos a buscar la otra pieza –desendiendo a una cueva-

Pf-ok pero traes la piedra-llegando al suelo-

Finn- si aquí esta mira-la saca de la mochila-hay esta la otro pieza según jakees una hoja de metal ultra-mega-filosa con poderes magicos

Pf-ve las heridas de finn-dejame ver tus heridas parecen graves

Finn-no te preocupes no duelen mucho

Pf-lo que digas finn hay que ir por la pieza

Finn-**con aires de valentia**-vamos no hay que tem..er..haaa-un dolor en la cabeza(**adios los aires de valentia XD**-haaaaaaaaaaaa

Pf-se acerca a finn-finn estas bien que ocurre

Finn-haaa-agarrandose la cabeza-ya…ya paso

Pf-abraza a finn-que ocurre que paso

Finn-es que al usar la voluntad del rayo es acambio de un dolor, parte del cuerpo y si paso los limites me muero

Pf-se para-NO NO ya no lo usaras mas el rayo no quiero perderte entendido

Finn-jeje sientendido ya pues hay que ir por la pieza-entran ala cueva y encuentran una capa de metal muy brillante corren aver si era ese

Pf-sera esta

Finn-dejame ver-pasa la mano en el matal-ha si es esta-al ver la mano ensangrentada-

Pf-finn que paso

Finn-no es nada hay que ver como lo sacamos-finn y la pf sacan la pieza de metal con guantes de caballeros**(esos de metal) **

Finn-y como lo partimos debe ser del tamaño de la espada de la familia

Pf-y si la derrito

Finn-hazlo mientras, yo trato de cortarlo con la espada-sacando la espada-

Pf-esta bien-lanza una llamarada pero se le regresa la esquiva por segundos-guau que paso

Finn-estas bien

Pf-si pero se regreso el ataque

Finn-se pega en la cabeza-es magica según jake

Pf-marcale aver como lo partimos

Finn-pos si-saca un telefono- 04466…4680..esta sonando

En el dulce reino-

Jake-oye el telefono sonar-quien sera-contesta-bueno quien es

Finn-soy yo finn como partimos el metal ni con el fuego de la pf ni con la espada con que

Jake-seme ace que con electricidad se afloja para partirlo con la espada

Finn-como un rayo

Jake-si cuidado te faltan 2 que no

Finn-si adios tengo que deretir esto-cuelga-dice que con un rayo

Pf-no lo usaras

Finn-no usare mucha fuerza solo la necesaria

pf-no estoy total mente convencida pero hazlo –finn lanza un rayo aguadeando el metal y con la espada lo rompe-

finn-ya puede vamos por las otras piezas

pf-vamos pero estas bien

Finn-claro ven vamos por alla-poniendo la pieza en la mochila y van por la pieza que era un arco de metal enorme no tubieron problema con el solo en llevarselo

Finn-como nos lo llevaremos

Pf-usare la magia reductora

Finn-que es eso

Pf-es una magia de los habitantes del reino del fuego las cosas enormes se reducen al tamaño de la palma-quemando el arco con flamas moradas y aparece en la palma de la princesa-lo ves

Finn-que practico vamos por el ultimo se encuentra en un cofre de ma..-le interrumpe la pf- es ese-apunta a un cofre todo enpolvado y cubierto de lama-

Finn-ve la imagen del mapa luego el cofre-si es ese gracias fueguito

Pf-sonrojada-de nada vamos

Finn-mareado-vamos ve primero

Pf-finn que tienes te ves palido

Finn-no es na…da-cae al suelo

Pf-FINN POR FAVOR RESPONDE-pasan 2hrs. Y finn despierta

Finn-que paso pf

Pf-aquí estoy re encuentras bien

Finn-si por

Pf-pasaron 2hrs. Desde qie te desmayaste

Finn-poniendose de pie-y la pieza

Pf-en el cofre

Finn-vamos por ella

Pf-pero despacio

Finn-no te preocupes estoy bien vamos-llegan al cofre finn lo abre con la espada y encuentra una nota decia:

_Finn ya tienes las piezas una es de la maquina otras 3 son un regalo de aaa para ti y otro tu lo usaras cuando estes listo_

_NOTA: las intrucciones de armado del regalo esta al reverso_

_Posdata-NO ES UN JUGUETE ES DE SER SERIOS_

_Firma: jake, marcelin, fiona, Marshall lee, dulce princesa, principe gumball y cake._

Finn da la vuelta ala hoja y pone el mango de espada le pone la gema en la punta luego le pone la hoja de metal y le sale un resplandor blanco y forma una espada-este es el regalo que es la otro pieza-busca y ve una anillo con un rubi en el lado izq. Un zafiro en el der. Y en medio un diamante-es un anillo-la pf voltea

Pf-es un anillo para quien-luego capta (le llega el mensaje, se le prende la neurona)-sonrojada-jeje por que te regalan un anillo

Finn-sonrojado-jeje no se le preguntamos a jake siempre es el del plan

Pf-bueno ya tenemos todas las piezas vamos al castillo-ve la espada-donde la conseguiste

Finn-es un regalo de aaa bueno eso dice la nota esto fue la busqueda

Pf-a ok vámonos al castillo

Finn-es muy tarde mejor acampamos jake me echo una casa de acampar

Pf-bueno disfrutémosla-finn saca una caja pequeña con un boton lo oprime y aparece una casa en forma de jake-que casa

Finn-ese jake-entra-mira pf tiene cocina-la pf va al cuarto y ve una cama-

Pf-solo hay una cama

Finn-sin pensar-dormimos juntos no te preocupes-luego reacciona se sonroja-que dije lo siento-la pf lo abraza-

Pf-no hay problema voy a cambiarme no me espies

Finn-no prometo nada

La pf sale con solo bra y pantis que a finn se le cae la baba

Pf-he estas bien

Finn-sin dejar de verla-si estoy bien te ves muy bien

Pf-vamonos a dormir

Finn-me cambio-como no llebava la pijama roja se pone unos pantalones bombachos y una camiseta blanca y se duermen abrasados pero dela nada despierta finn en el bosque ve a alguen pidiendo ayuda finn se acerca

Finn-que pasa

Dulce gente-me robo y mato ami padre

Finn-yo lo detendre-corre detrás del sujeto hasta que lo agarra y lo avienta al suelo pero le agarra el brazo a finn y se convierte en finn y le dice a finn

Finn 2-saldre de aquí tu no me detendras solo un heroe verdadero me detendra-tomando una forma familiar para finn

Finn-tu..tu ere..-desaparece

Finn-salta de la cama gritando-NO SALDRAS MALDITO ASESINO-y tumba ala pf

Pf-sobandose-ahu que ocurre por que gritas

Finn-agitado-nada ha nada una pesadilla

Pf-ya paso vamos a dormir-un ruido en la cocina-que fue eso

Finn-agarrando su espada-quedate aquí yo voy

Pf-con cuidado-finn sale en cuclillas y ve a alguen vestid con unos jean negros una camiseta roja y zapatos negros

Finn-quien eres sal de aquí

¿?-no me recuerdas soy tu peor temor me vengare por lo que me isiste con los que mas quieres

Finn-no te mate una ves lo are de nuevo –el ase desaparece-dejando una nota:

_Voy a ir al dulce reino a terminar lo que empecé y matare a todos ese es mi regalo para ti te parece_

Finn-nooo PRINCESA estas bien

Pf-llega corriendo-que pasa

Finn-a recoger la casa hay que detener al asesino

Pf-cual asesino

Finn-te explico en el camino vamos rapido-finn y la pf se cambian y juntan la casa de campaña y salen directo al dulce reino

Continuara..

**(con tanto movimiento la secundaria el ingreso ala prepa el estudio no dejan tiempo para escribir tratare mas seguido)**


	5. adios gran heroe

Finn y la princesa flama van directo al dulce reino

Pf-corriendo-quien era ese tipo

Finn-corriendo-era yo pero asesino va al dulce reino a destruir y matar a todos por eso vamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde

En el dulce reino-

Jake-viene viene quebrándose quebrándose viene ala derecha listo los globos ya están faltan el pastel y …-ve a finn y la pf bajando una colina-en la torre va a ver la sorpresa-jake se hace grande para evitar que vea la sorpresa

Jake-nervioso-hermanito que haces aquí tan temprano ve a pasear con la princesa-empuja a finn-andale ve

Finn-se safa-jake no hay tiempo avisa alos demas que se escondan viene el que destruyo el reino antes

Jake-se rasca la cabeza-ese fuiste tu no o que pasa

Finn-salio de mi y vie..ne-ve ala punta del castillo-

Jake-que pasa quien viene-finn no contesta-pf que le pasa finn hermano-finn y la pf lo ven pero no contestan finn agarra sus dos espadas jake alsa la mirada-quien es ese

Finn-el es..-el tipo rie como loco

¿?-jajajah te dije que mataria no esta es una prueba de lo que dijo cumplo-sale humo de la mano derecha y aparece flotando señor panquesito-mira

Señor panquecito-que pasa don..haaa-le ensarta una espada en el corazon ya muerto lo avienta lejos-

¿?-el siguiente eres tu-apunta a finn-

Jake-enojado-ASESINO TE MATARE-finn lo agarra de la mano-

Finn-no jake tengo que ser yo después de todo el es yo

Jake-confundido-el es tu pero..HAY ya me volvi loco

Pf-el es finn pero no tiene pensamiento de culpa y mata a todos incluyendo a su familia

Jake-asi si entiendo vamos finn yo puedo no mira me lo trueno ahorita

Finn-no espera-jake le tira el puño agrandado pero el asesino le agarra de la mano dando le vueltas en el aire lo estrella contra el suelo varias veces luego lo avienta al reino destruyendo una pared del castillo

Jake-no si ta fuerte voy a decirle a todos

Con finn-

Finn-detente maldito

Finn asesino-tu no me dices que hacer soy yo mi unico jefe-en eso jake llega con marcelin Marshall fiona cake y la dulce princesa

Marcelin-que pasa

Marshall-quien es ese

Fiona-es finn pero el esta aquí

Cake-no se pero lo vencemos

Finn-no yo solo puedo matarlo

Jake-no te comprometas

Finn-el dijo que un verdadero héroe lo detendría y Billy no esta

Marcelin-solo uno lo matara que tal 2-sacando el hacha-bajo de kizz

Finn-no los matara

Fiona-no se ve muy fuerte

Finn-no los mato una ves no sucederá de nuevo-todos ponen cara de confundidos por lo que dijo finn-

Jake-que digites mano

Marshall-yo lo matare-con aires de gran valentía-soy muy fuerte para el, correrá en el instante que me vea

Finn-espera no-marshall vuela ignorándolo-

Marshall llega con el asesino finn-a ver muchachito te me vas órale

Asesino finn-tu eres el que mandaron eres un vago muerto de hambre

Marshall-como te atreves a llamar muerto de hambre al mismísimo rey de los vampiros de aaa

Asesino-lárgate quiero solo a finn

Marshall-que toma-le tira un golpe pero el asesino lo esquiva le agarra el brazo se lo rompe de un solo golpe le da un rodillazo sofocándolo lo avienta al aire con un movimiento de su espada le ace tres cortes le da una patada lanzándolo cerca de con finn cae estrellándose en la colina donde se encontraban

Fiona-MARSHALL-fiona primero que los demás fue a juntarlo luego marcelin al ultimo cake

Marcelin-jaja te dieron una tranquiza

Fiona-marcelin déjalo no ves que esta herido

Marcelin-lo siento por burlarme de tu amado

Fiona-se sonroja-que..porque..lo dices

Marshall-hoo que me..-marcelin le da un golpe en la cara dejándolo inconsciente-

Fiona-enojada-porque lo hiciste

Marcelin-gata quédate con el fiona ven-lo aleja

Fiona-que

Marcelin-te gusta no

Fiona-sonrojada-que porque lo dices

Marcelin-no se necesita cerebro para ver algo asi dile de una ves que lo amas

Fiona-le dijo situ le dices a finn lo que sientes

Marcelin-sonrojada-que como lo sabes-se tapa la boca-quien te conto

Fiona-sola te delataste dije de broma tu caiste con que mi hermano hee

Marcelin-callate

Vamos con finn jake y la pf**(me siento reportero)**

Jake-hermanito una cosa tuestalo de una vez con el rayo

Pf-NO

Jake-porque no?

Pf-si finn usa el elemento rayo puede morir

Jake- es sierto se me olvidaba

Finn-no es para tanto

Pf y jake-no lo vas a usar prometelo

Finn-lo prometo bien voy por el

Jake-yo voy contigo

Pf- y yo

Finn-no los quiere a ustedes por las almas que poseen

Jake-explicame con manzanas y palitos

Finn-mira tu alma es desastrosa fuerte y algo inperactiva y la de pf es fuerte peligrosa y es de fuego y si juntamos la mia tenemos la combinación letal

Jake-ni hablar ganale-termina de decir esto y el asesino salta hacia finn dandole un duro golpe lanzandolo al suelo pero en el aire se incorpora

Finn-CORRAN-desenfunda la espada y empieza una batalla epica finn corre directo al asesino y el asesino directo a finn finn salta en el aire da una vuelta dando una patada en la boca a el asesino, el asesino al caer le da una patada en el estomago los dos caen al suelo pero el asesino se para solo con la frente ensagrentada usa sus poderes para flotar y aumentar su fuerza vuela directo con finn estan rapido que finn solo sintio el golpe lanzandolo lejos donde va a caer el asesino lo esperaba y lo lanza directo al cielo el asesino le da golpes 20 en el estomago haciendo que escupa sangre y 10 en el rostro lanzandolo alas casas del dulce reino destruyendo 5 enteritas sale de la sexta todo ensangrentado

Finn-eso esto-escupe sangre-te matare fácilmente- el asesino rie alo loco-

Asesino-no me agas reir tu estas casi muerto

Pensamiento de finn-hay que relajarse para venserlo asi una ves asi lo are de nuevo

Otro pensamiento-puedo escuchar lo que piensas soy tu baboso muere-el asesino vuela directo a finn con la espada apuntando al corazon finn sonrie

Finn-caiste!-tira un espadazo ala cabeza del asesino pero el asesino solo pone la mano como defensa sacan chispas-no..no te corte la mano

Asesino-un buen asesino lleva una daja oculta con protector-aparece una daja de la mano-con esta hermosura moriras-le da una patada tan fuerte que es lansado con los demas la pf corre a finn y lo demas contra el asesino

Marcelin-no le hagas nada-agarando con fuerza la hacha-bajo de kizz

Fiona-alejate maldito-el asesino da un golpe a fiona en el estomago sofocandola-

Marcelin-FIONA toma maldito-el asesino pone la mano saliendole chipas del guantelete le da una patada a marcelin enterandola en el suelo

Asesino-pss novatas-volte aver a finn-denmelo quiero ver aque sabe su sangre

Jake-jamas maldito

Pf-finn no mueras porfavor

Finn-no pasara toma por si algo pasa creo que me adelante mucho-rie escapando lagrimas al darle algo

Pf-ve que era un anillo y llora-si finn si pero por que

Finn-por no cumplir promesas-empieza a emanar rayos delos ojos y comiensa a flotar

Jake-no deja de hacerlo

Asesino-al ver a finn con los rayos-esto se pondra interesante pero no se transformara-en eso fiona le agarra la pierna derecha-que suelta-marcelin sale del suelo agarrando la pierna izq.

Marcelin-finn rapido no resistiremos

Finn-le da un beso a finn ala pf-cuidate

Finn vuela asia el asesino dandole un golpe en el pecho sacandolo a los aires le tira golpes dejandolo aturdido le inserta una patada en la cara aventandolo al suelo revotando pero al rebotar finn lo agarra aventandolo a una pared del castillo

Asesino-escupe dientes-jaja que buena peleita pero solo durara unos minutos mas-le da una patada haciendolo hacia atrás le inplanta un puñetazo en la barbilla a finn finn en el aire escucha el viento decir-_tienes una pequeña oportunidad el morira si el arma que le mato se baña de sangre del heroe que le vencio la primera vez_

Finn quiere agarar la espada pero se le cayo al caer con la pf, finn le da una patada lanzandolo a la colina donde se encontraban los demas el asesino se estrella en el suelo

Asesino-haaa

Marshall-siendo cargado por fiona-ve lo que se siente-finn llega desapareciendo los rayos agarra las espadas la ultra filosa se la pone en el lomo levanta la espada de Josue

Finn-los voy a extrañar adios jake-comienza a llorar-cuidate y cuida a mis sobrinos

Jake- por que lo dices

Finn-aun llorando**(marica**)- adios pf te ame desde el primer momento que te vi cuidate-ve alos demas y al asesino levantandose

Pf-lo se pero por que

Finn-lo vere luego no los olvidare-se ensarta la espada de josue en el corazon-no..los..olvidare..jamas..-cae al suelo

Pf-FINN-llorado va con finn igual que todos

Continuara…..

**A lo mejor lo subo cada martes y sabados depende solo el tiempo lo dira sino son esos dias algun dia de la semana adios nos vemos luego**


	6. olviden que mori que siga la fiesta

Asesino-vaya no era de todo un heroe que digamos bueno ya que no esta los matare sin ningun problema-todos voltean furiosos-

Jake-se hace grande-ya veremos maldito te matare

Marcelin-agarra con fuerza el hacha-bajo de kizz-no te perdonaremos maldito

Pf-haciéndose un titán de fuego-me las vas a pagar maldito

Fiona-con la espada de cristal-con intereses

Mars-saca un hacha-guitarra-quiero vengarme por lo que me hiciste

-la dulce princesa y cake llevan el cadáver de finn al castillo-

Asesino-jaja ustedes son un…..-cae al piso muerto-

Jake-volviendo a su forma natural-uchalas le dio un infarto de solo verte Marshall estas bien feo

Marshall-callate perro sarnoso-pelean los dos-

Pf-DEJEN DE PELEAR el murio por una herida en el corazon como una es..pada-se le prende la neurona-por eso finn se suicido el es finn si finn moria el moria

Jake-pero el lo queria matar

Pf-eso no lo entiendo aun

Fiona-osea que finn se sacrifico por nosotros

Pf-si pero si le ganaba de todos modos moriria

Fiona-por que-pf le explica lo del elemento rayo-que loco esta

Jake-triste-mi hermano es un heroe vengan vamos a-llora-a ser el funeral de finn ¡!como es posible que en su cumple años muriera explica globo explícame!

Pf-saliéndole lagrimas-ya jake deja de llorar ami me duele mas por que finn era mi novio y hace como 50min. Mi esposo

Todos-QUE!

Jake-sonríe-muchachito tonto le dije que con eso no se juega

Fiona-triste- te felicito cuñada

Marcelin-con una sonrisa fingida-que bueno que lo hiso-estaba destrosada por dentro al oir que finn le propuso matrimonio-

Marshall-intentando alegrar alos demas sale cageado-ya que estas viudita solita-fiona le jala del pelo y le da un golpe-mi peinado

Pf-le sere fiel a finn aun que este muerto

-Llegan al dulce reino a preparar el funeral-

En otro lado-

Finn-despierta-donde estoy

Muerte-hola finn estas en el inframundo te vengo..

Finn-vamonos de una vez

Muerte-jeje primero una pregunta por que te mataste

Finn-se rasca la nuca-bueno es que apareció otro finn que era mi mente asesina que solo matándome moriría

Muerte-por eso fue y quien me mando 2 lich

Finn-jeje yo

Muerte-entonce por agradesimiento por mandarme a esos malditos, ya con tanto beso me tienen harto, ten el puedes volver a vivir-le da un menjurje-tomalo te daria otro pero mejor cuando vuelvas saluda a mentita

Finn-gracias espera como que se besan esos 2

Muerte-asi como lo oyes mira-aparece una ventana en la que sale el lich y Blair besándose de lengüita-me dan ganas de vomitar**(ami tambien XD)**

Finn-que asco mejor me voy-toma el menjurje brilla donde la herida, se sana y desaparece con un rayo

-En el dulce reino-

Padre-estamos reunidos para despedirnos del heroe que nos salvo muchas veces por respeto al el guardemos un minuto de silencio

Pf-llorando viendo el anillo-no puede ser que haiga muerto-entonces el zafiro brilla de manera intensa-que..pasa

Jake-se le acerca-tranquila se por lo que..-el cielo se pone negro y cae un rayo justo en el cuerpo de finn-maldita sea lo incinero-entonces sale algo dando una vuelta en el aire cae en frente de todos-

Finn-bruuu –se truena todos los huesos-como estan todos

-todos lloran con lujo de detalle-

Jake-eres tu hermano

Finn-a quien esperabas jakey he-al oir que era finn lo taclea tumbandolo al suelo-que que pasa

Jake-llorando-TAS BIEN TAS BIEN HERMANITO

Finn-si lose me dolio un poco sabes

Jake-como..

Finn-la muerte me dio un menjurje para vivir por entregarle..-lo taclea la pf-el lich, también te asuste no-levantándose-

Pf-llorando-pense que habias muerto que paso

Finn-lo que pasa es..-lo taclean de nuevo (**pensaran que esta jugando football americano**) eran los demás dejan a finn sin aliento-no..mas ..tacleos por hoy

Fiona-estas vivo que bueno bro que bueno

Marcelin-estas bien loco-le da un golpe

Pensamiento de marcelin-lo que daria por darle un beso llevarlo por los aires

Jake-no marcelin

Marcelin-fuera del trance-que..que paso

Fiona-estas pensando en…-marcelin grita

Marcelin-CALLATE o te vas ala nocheosfera hee

Pf-callarse de que digan me es alguien especial-tratando de sacarles la sopa-

Fiona-es f-le tapa la boca marcelin-

Marcelin-nerviosa-nada nada

Pf-andele que les cuesta

Fiona-es que le gusta f-le vuelve a tapar la boca marcelin-uagh huele a tacos sudados bien sudados

Pf-con que te gusta alguien-la chicas pelean por un rato finn le conto lo que vio y dijo la muerte hasta lo del lich a jake los 2 no pudieron evitar vomitar después de que las chicas alegaran como todas las mujeres finn se acerca-

Finn-ya dejen de discutir vamos pf

Pf-a donde-ve que fiona le dice algo con los ojos y con un corazon en la manos-que dices fiona-marcelin la ve-

Marce (le pondré así)-que te calles

Fiona-si no he hablado solo le dijo con señas-la pf ve a finn y luego a marce hasta que reacciona

Pf-vamos finn-va con finn pero voltea a ver a marce con la seña clasica te vigilo hee-a donde vamos

Finn-no se jake me dijo que las separada sino se matan las tres

Pf-seria- estabas jugando con esto-le enseña el anillo-

Finn-claro k no por que jugaria con algo tan frágil como eso ademas queria estar casado antes de morrir-la pf lo abraza el responde dandole un beso-bueno para cuando la boda, jake se el padrino

Jake-infla la papada y hace la voz de italiano-claro que si don finn pero primero tu fiesta de los 18

Finn-cierto hoy es no-jake se acerca le da un sape bien y bonito-que hice

Jake- te casas los 17 años niño minzo eres muy joven

Finn-enojado-haaaa otra vez eso, ya tengo 18 puedo hacer lo que quiera-le da otro sape jake-y ese porque

Jake-por asustarme de tal manera que bueno que estes con vida vamos con la dp aver que nos dice de tu fiesta-van con la dp-princesa vamos a celebrar el cumple años de finn

Dp-feliz-claro areglo las cosas con gumball para hacer la fiesta-abrasa a finn y la pf celosa al verlos-te felicito heroe

Pensamiento de la princesa flama-hay otra igual que quiere a finn parece que me quede con el galán de galanes

Dp-la fiesta sera en la noche

Finn-ok.

todos van a descansar para no dormirse en la fiesta

continuara….

**Un mendigo mal consejo me dieron eso de que marcy , la dp y la princesa flama pelean por finn fue malísimo ya no le ago caso a mis amigos (son uno hijos del CHAPULIN) ya vere como le hago para segirle con eso ya la tenia solo faltaba escribirla..los maldijo mendigos.**

**Luego les subo el otro capitulo que se llamara "la pachanga"**


	7. La pachanga

**Jejeje miren les explico alos que no entendieron la muerte de finn y por que no moriria el asesino si mataba a finn: miren si el asesino mataba a finn con su espada ,la daja oculta, un pepino, un payachito etc. El no moriria por que no es la espada de sangre de demonio si matara a finn con la espada de finn el moriria al instante entendieron.**

**Wueno esta historia va a seguir y seguir hasta el 2019, ya verán ja ja ja ja. el capitulo abajo**

"**LA PACHANGA UAUAUA" **

Llego la nochi en aaa toda persona en el dulce reino fue ala pachanga del otro mundo todos bailan toman ponche los mayorcitos una buena chela bien fria para celebrar el cumple del heroe que les salvo del lich, Blair y de el mismo(2 veces) la pf jake y la dp bailan

Pf-bailando-que fiesta pero donde esta finn

Dp-bailando-en su habitación seguramente

Jake-cansado-je..je se aregla para su esposa jeje..HAY que mala condicion física tengo

Pf-voy por el

Jake-bien vamos

Pf-quiero ir sola no te importa

Jake-que por que-saca unas de sus ideas locas-ya entendi ya entendi

Pf-que cosa

Jake-con tono seductor-quieres hacerlo tuyo jeje…-se detiene a ver su cuerpo en llamas y da vueltas corriendo y gritando-HAY MAMACHITA NUNCA ME AGAS ESO PF

Pf-sonrojada-entonces por que dices esas cosas

Jake-salta a una cubeta de hielo-haaaaaaaaaa no masssss deciaaa

Pf-pues no digas

Jake-es que estoy feliz de que mi hermano llegue al matrimonio con alguien igual los 2 son puros y castros

Pf-rascandose la nuca-jeje si puros y castros

Jake-QUE!?

Pf-sonrojada-si es que finn y yo no lo contamos jamás

Jake-ESCUPE LUPE!?

-flash back-hace 1 año-

Finn y la pf estaban en una cita ala luz de la luna(se me salio lo romántico)

Pf-que lindas estan las estrellas

Finn-si

Pf-finn vamos a comer algo

Finn-jeje vamos con tronquitos esta cerca

Pf-tronquitos? Quien es

Finn-vamos a que la conoscas-van caminando hasta llegar a casa de tronquitos-mira en esa casita vive tronquitos es una cosinera de pie de manzanas suculentos

Pf-a pues que esperamos-van a tocar la puerta

Finn-tronquitos ábreme soy finn

Tronquitos-ya voy finn-abre-ola finn ella es tu novia

Finn-si, nos haces un pastel de manzana

Pf-ola tu eres tronquitos

Tronquitos-si soy yo quieren un pastel ahorita mismo se los hago

Finn-que bien y el señor cerdo

Tronquitos-esta trabajando

Finn-trabaja en?

Tronquitos-es policía el detuvo a los maleantes que los capturaron cuando lo de las manzanas

Finn-vaya que bueno-finn y la pf esperan a fuera el pastel-

Tronquitos-ya esta el pastel finn

Finn-gracias tronquitos

Tronquitos-no hay de que adios pf cuida a finn es muy terco a veces

Pf-se rie-ja ja es cierto eso hizo que nos conociéramos y fuéramos novios

Finn-se rasca la nuca-jeje cierto bueno adios tronquitos

-se despiden de tronquitos y van ala casa del arbol comen el pie

Pf-comiendo-donde esta jake

Finn-esta con arcoiris se fue por un año

Pf-por

Finn-eso del embarazo de arco iris y va a ser papa dijo que volvería en un año solo falta uno meses

Pf-ok-le da un beso a finn-

Finn-por que fue eso

Pf-bueno fue..-finn la besa-mira vamos al cuarto

Finn-sonrojado-s..si pero bmo duerme en el cuarto

Pf-con tono sensual-entonces aquí

Finn y la pf se besan y se quitan la ropa acariciando sus partes intimas del otro(estas cosas nunca las tomo en serio) finn saca un protector de látex antifuego (imbecil el que no sabe que es) se lo pone y tienen sexo salvaje despiertan ala mañana siguiente

Pf-completa mente desnuda abrazando el pecho de finn-buenos dias finn

Finn-desnudo-buenos dias-reacciona-chinn cámbiate si baja BMO o llega jake se me arma la gorda

Pf-entonces vamos-se cambian rápido listos se sientan en el sofa cuando baja bmo y llega jake-

Finn-discretamente le dice ala pf-no le digas nada

Jake-ola tortolitos por que tan temprano y tan solitos

Finn-nervioso-nada nada la pf durmió aquí

Jake-a OK voy a hacer el desayuno

Pf-me encantaría quedarme a desayunar pero tengo cosas que hacer

Finn-adios mi lady-se besan-

BMO-ola pf y finn saben de donde provenian los ruidos anoche esos extraños

Pf-nerviosa ve de reojo a finn-mm..me tengo que ir -sale directo a casa-

-Finn se sienta en el sofa jake se sienta al lado-

Finn-mm que no cocinabas

Jake-se esta cociendo quieres jugo

Finn-si-jake estira la mano hasta el refrigerador saca dos jugos le da uno a finn

Finn-gracias

Jake-no hay de que-detrás del sofa jake hacia grande la mano agarra vuelo le da un golpe a finn lansandolo por una ventana-shh me excedí un poco

Finn entra con el gorro volteado y un vidrio en la frente

Finn-enojado-QUE..Q..FREGADOS te pasa

Jake-le grita-te adverti muchas veses del escalon 15 niño menso

Finn-haaa otro vez eso ya me lo se de pies a cabeza

Jake-hasta que se te grabe-le da otro sape pero mas despacio-apréndetelo!

Finn-furioso-me la pagaras gordito-salta sobre jake peleando

-fin del flash Black-

Jake-respira-uy me acuerdo de lo que me hiso-sobandoce la nuca y la entre pierna-por que fregados le enseñe "el quita hijos". Pero que niño tan tonto

Pf-no lo insultes voy por finn-va ala habitacion de finn-finn sal..finn-abre la puerta y ve dormido a finn solo con unos pantalones puestos-se canso

Finn-dormido-vete..no quiero hacerte daño-la pf se acerca a despertar lo en cuanto lo toca finn saca las dos espadas una apuntando ala cabeza otra al corazón al ver que es la pf suelta las espadas-ha lo siento

Pf-no hay problema-lo besa-vamos ala fiesta

Finn-salta-QUE ya es de noche-ve la luna-me cambio- al ponerse un pantalón nuevo salta para atrás cayendo de un balcón-uhaaaa

Pf-FINN!-corre al balcón ve a finn colgado de una mano y con otra abrochandose el pantalón-estas bien

Finn-si solo disfruto de la vista me quieres ayudar-la pf ayuda a finn atraparse

Finn-gracias vamos ala fiesta

Pf-ok pero ponte una camisa primero

Finn –que ha cierto-se pone una camiseta negra y una chaqueta de motociclista roja-ya esta nos vamos

Pf-ok-los dos bajan al gran comedor ven a todos bailando

Finn-grita-SE DIVIERTEN-todos le contestan

Todos-FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS HEROE FINN!-siguen bailando

Dp-felicidades heroe ven-grita-QUE EL BAILE REAL COMIENZE!

Finn-con los dedos en los oidos-casi me dejas sordo princesa y que es el baile real

Dp-el cumpleañero bailara con todas las princesas-al oido de finn-tienes suerte de perro no hay tantas

Finn-ok-finn baila primero con la dulce princesa ella baila muy bien con finn(no me digas)

Pensamiento de dp-que bien baila como lamento a verlo dejado ir ahora esta comprometido a esa fo gata

Finn-princesa quien sigue

Dp-que..no se-marcelin la interumpe-

Marcy-yo sigo soy reina de los vampiros soy de la realeza

Dp-entonces ella-SIGUE MARCELINE-la pf al escuchar esto los celos salen

finn baila con marcy algo chereque por que marcy no sabia bailar esa música pero ella se sentia en las nubes al bailar con su amado secreto(ya saben fiona la pf y el que haiga le ido el capitulo pasado)

pensamiento de marcelin-hay que bueno es estar bailando con finn lo voy a besar no me importa mm me siento flotando

Finn-asustado-marcy..marcy estas flotando

Marcy-sale del trance-que..lo siento mi amor

Finn-ve a marcy-que digiste

Marcy-nerviosa-que nada..nada dige que lo siento

Finn-dudando-ok-llegan al suelo-quien sigue

Dp-creo que fiona donde esta cake

Cake-viene para aca miren-llega fiona con un vestido azul unos zapatos blancos sin gorro de conejo y una trenza larga hasta el muslo-niña que bien te vestiste-

Fiona-te parece que pasa-la dp se acerca

Dp-te toca bailar con finn

Fiona-que pero yo no soy de la realeza

Dp-eres la unica humana de aaa eres una princesa alo que ami me respeta

Fiona-ok pero rapido-va con finn

En una mesa lejana-

Marshall estaba sentado tomando jugo de tomate llega marcelin

Marshall-le dice con malicia-con que finn eee

Marcy-la miña tonta te dijo o k

Marshall-no la ofendas!

Marcy-uyy se amargo..espera te gusta fiona!

Marshall-sonrojado-que..no..como

Marcy-aja caiste vampirito declarate de una ves no te pase lo de ami

En el baile

Finn y fiona bailando fiona sin quitar la vista de Marshall

Finn-te gusta no

Fiona-sonrojada-que..quien

Finn-no me quieras ver la cara Marshall

Fiona-sonrojada-no..claro que no

Finn-no se necesita cerebro para verlo te pasa lo que ami con la pf

Fiona-ok si lo amo pero si me dice que no

Finn-pues lo intentaste y si te dice que te ama igual

Fiona-tienes razon ahorita le dijo gracias viejo-terminan de bailar

Dp-QUIEN SIGUE!?

Pf-como que quien sigo yo

Dp-cierto bailen pues

Pf-se acerca a finn-al fin me toca bailar

Finn-no hubiera por que hacerlo tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo somos esposos recuerdas

Pf-se me olvidaba-comienzan a bailar

En otro lado

Fiona-tiene razon finn voy-va con Marshall-marshall podemos hablar un momento a solas

Marshall-con una fresa en la boca-mm..claro vamos-van al patio-ok? Que pasa

Fiona-te tengo que decir algo

Marshall-si es Haci tambien yo

Fiona-no juego es en serio yo te..te..-marshall grita

Marshall-TE AMO FIONA-se tapa la boca-ho lo siento me..me voy-fiona lo agarra de la mano-

Fiona-espera yo tambien te amo

Marshall-enserio pense que si te decia me odiarias

Fiona-yo pense lo mismo-se acercaron mas y mas y (una cosa llego a otra y otra a otra ay se besan pa que entiendan)

En el castillo

Finn y la pf llevaban rato bailando empezaron alas 11:00 terminaron alas 02:00

Jake-ya sepárense finn es ora del..-la dp grita detrás de jake que ace que caiga al suelo temblando-EL BANQUETE REAL SE SIRVA-entran gomitas vestidas de chef dejando charolas en cada mesa

Jake-haber tortolitos síganme-los lleva a una mesa-coman-se abren las charolas una tenia carbon y madera y otra pastelillos de azucar diferentes platos en cada mesa. finn y la pf comen finn alo voraz y la pf comia lento y de bocados pequeños,

ya que terminan de comer

finn-estaba delicioso

pf-tienes razon

jake se acerca-finn sigueme

finn-adonde?

Jake-andale tu sigueme

Finn-esta bien ya vuelvo

Pf-ok te espero

Jake lleva a finn hasta un asiento parecido a un trono y la dp grita-HORA DE LOS OBSEQUIOS!

Todos hacen fila la primera fue la dp quien le da un collar azul electrico

Dp-es un controlador para el elemento rayo

Luego fue marcy

Marcy-yo te trage una cancion hay te va Marshall me ayudas

Marshall-claro

(club foot-kassabian-)

Solo de guitarra-

One...take control of me?  
you're messing with the enemy  
said its 2, it's another trick  
messin with my mind, i wake up  
chase down an empty street  
blindly snap the broken beats  
said it's gone with the dirty trick  
it's taken all these days to find ya  
I tell you i want you  
i tell you i need you  
Friends, take control of me  
stalking cross' the gallery  
all these pills got to operate  
the colour quits and all invade us  
there it goes again  
take me to the edge again  
all i got is a dirty trick  
i'm chasin down all walls to save ya  
I tell you i want you  
i'll tell you i need you  
i... the blood ain't on my face  
just wanted you near me

-Solo de bajo y guitarra-  
I tell you i want you  
i'll tell you i need you  
the blood ain't on my hands  
just wanted you near me

Todos aplaudieron al final finn chiflaba

Finn-bravo bravísimo

Marcy-te gusto ten un disco con las canciones-le entrega un disco con una lista de canciones y titulo "canciones anterior ala gran guerra de los champiñones"

Helicópter-bloc party

Club foot-kasabian

Biggie megamix-getting up

Soledad-big Fuster

Toni precidio-vico c

Magic girl-jet set radio

El malo-aventura(fue Marshall quien la canta)

Bring my to life-evanescence

Broken-evanescence(hay canciones de todo genero eso creo yo)

Etc. etc.

Finn-guau las escuchare todas

Marcy-te gustara creelo

Marshall-mira yo tambien te regalo algo-saca una espada de madera mal hecha y mal pintada de azul-ten

Finn-no te hubieras molestado he

Marshall-espera-la espada se convierte en una guitarra azul con un grafiti que decia "finn"-como les quedo el ojo he

Finn-gracias vato loko

Marshall-no siempre se cumplen los 18

Fiona fue la siguiente

Fiona-ten le da una mochila azul con mayor capacidad mas bolsos y 3 lugares para las espadas

Finn-grasias esta algo pesada parecer una mochila

Fiona-es por que tiene algo adentro-finn abre la mochila y es una guardaña roja con una gema azul en la punta de abajo-te gusta

Finn-jugando con la guardaña si me gusta.. me encanta grasia hermana-la abraza fiona le dice al oido a finn-

Fiona-gracias a ti por el consejo se dio la cosa entre yo y Marshall

Finn-que bueno

Jake llega con arco iris y una caja del tamaño de finn

jake-interumpe- lo mejor para el final parapapaparapapuuu primero fue la espada muy buena pero que iria con esa espada?

Finn-emm un..escudo!

Jake-casi suerte para la proxima

Finn-dime jake

Jake-es una increible ar-ma-du-raaa-abre la caja-tarann-es una armadura hecha de un metal ligero con detalles con oro

Finn-aaajiuuu que bueno gracias bro de que esta echa

Jake-es un metal que protege de lo que sea hasta las flamas-apuntando a la pf finn se enoja-

Finn-jake ya te dije que no la insultes es mi comprometida y pronto mi esposa

Jake-haa eso me recuerda-un golpe en la cabesa le da a finn-ya mentere lo que hiciste chamaco tonto!

Finn-ha ora que

Jake-con que ya tubi..-ve que todos lo ven-nos disculpan un momentito si vente paca

Finn-que

Jake-de esta no te salvas tubiste relaciones con la pf hee

Finn-emm..jeje si pero..

Jake-pero que te callas como es posible niño tarado

Finn-si me dejas

Jake-irte no jovencito no te vas

Finn-dejame hablar

Jake-habla habla no querias hablar

Finn-si si tuvimos relaciones pero con preservativo ok

Jake-haa ok

Finn lo mira-tanto para eso -_-

Jake-pense cosas mala perdoname

Finn-ok vamos ala fiesta

Finn y jake van ala fiesta pero faltava alguien por entregar el regalo

**Ya fue mucho el otro sera muy poco esperenlo comenten asi me ayudaran a mejorar si**


	8. La pachanga 2 parte

**A lo mejor no les subo otro capitulo pronto por que reprobe como 3 entonces me quitaran el inter :'( jaja el capitulo abajo tiene dos titulos**

"**NO ESTAMOS EN OTRO UNIVERSO SINO UN CONTINENTE"**

"**QUEREMOS PATEL TENGO HAMBRE AMAAA AMAA"**

Finn y jake caminaba al trono de regalos y la pf le agarra la mano

Pf-finn puedes venir un momento

Finn-claro-finn y la pf salen de la fiesta mientras jake organisaba los regalos

En el patio

Finn-que pasa

Pf-te queria dar esto-le da una caja pequeña con forma de flama-abrelo

Finn-te dije que no me regalaras nada

Pf-es especial abrelo-finn abre la caja ve una gema roja parecidas ala de la pf-

Finn-por que me das esto

Pf-es una gema de realeza significa que eres mi esposo y por que soy la princesa del fuego tu eres el principe del fuego

Finn-de donde la sacaste?

Pf-cuando le conte ami padre que me casaba me empezo a gritar-haciendo la vos de su papa-¡estas muy chica para eso quien fue el estupido seguramente el humano ese finn no lo rostisare..pero me queda lejos asi que te mando la gema de realeza-deja de hacer la voz de su papa-y me mando la gema

Finn-ha ok gracias..-reacciona-espera como lo supo tu papa estamos en aaa

Pf-tube que ir al reino del fuego de aaa para poder comunicarme a ooo como esta lejos el continente(**le aumentaria la tarifa y se quedaria sin saldo XD)**

Finn-continente?! No estamos en un universo paralelo

Pf-claro que no, quien te dijo eso

Finn-es que para eso era la maquina de la dp no? Ya me confundi

Pf-de hecho cruzando el gran crater es ir a ooo y viceversa pero nadie puede es muy lejos y absorbe los poderes

Finn-luego vamos con esto puedo..pues ya sabes vivir-le enseña el collar controlador

Pf-que es eso

Finn-un controlador del elemento rayo la dp me lo regalo puedo usar el rayo a merced sin lastimarme pero, ya basta de explicaciones vamos ala fiesta

Pf-ok oye todavía no ponemos fecha ala boda

Finn-no te preocupes ya areglaremos los detalles de todos modos va ser mi mejor dia de mi vida si estas tu-le da la mano-

Pf-ok-le agarra la mano y se para darle un beso-vamos ala fiesta

Finn-vamos-ve algo volando ve que es el rh - hey simon

Simon-que..ola cumpleañero ya eres mayor te felicito toma tu regalo-le da una vara de hielo-no te creas piensa en un arma

Finn-dudando-ok-piensa en una espada y la vara se transforma en una-uhau que regalo grasias simon

Simon-no hay de que me dijieron que te casas se me ace muy apresurado pero tu regalo en ooo ojala ya lleguen

Finn-tu no vas?

Simon-yo voy y vengo cuantas veces quiera vengo con cosas mias para el portal de la dp-le enseña una compu y una tv

Pf-que eso

Simon-es una computadora y una televisión en esta sacabas información y en esta veias caricaturas y peliculas antes

Pf-a que bien por cierto te buscaba mar por que te quiere tanto

Simon-yo la cuide antes si o no finn

Finn-si mar nos conto una historia de antes cuando tenia 7 mar y 47 simon eso fue en la guerra de los chapiñones

Pf-7 años mar ¿! Pues cuantos años tiene mar

Finn-mas de 1000 años por

Pf-pense que tenia 21 es toda una anciana

Finn-jeje si no ya vámonos

Simon-si vamos ala fiesta sabes tocar la guitarra finn?

Finn-mas o menos alo que aprendi con mar cuando tenia mi guitarra negra pero me la rompio un ogro

Flash Black-

En casa de mar-

Mar-no! Asi no

Finn-hay es difícil

Mar-pon la mano esta aquí la otra aca y toca

Finn-toca dos que tres-asi?

Mar-mas o menos sigue practicando-finn se va a su casa pasan los dias-

Finn-se pone a practicar desafinaba en algunas notas pero mejoraba con el tiempo

Mar-vas mejorando pero desafinas en algunas partes sigue le

Finn-o ke la cancion es difícil duelen los dedos

Mar-chillon luego que mejores dejaran de doler

-Llega jake-

Jake-que haces finn

Finn-practico guitarra

Jake-ha ok haber como tocas seguro desafinas

Finn-quieres ver-toca esta notas ala azar y sin desafinar mar abre los ojos y jake queda con la boca abierta-le gusto

Mar-no que eras malo pues

Finn-desafino en algo

Jake-tonterías tocas bien

Finn-si pero quiero tocar mejor

Mar-practica-tocan la puerta-quien sera

Jake-deja veo-abre la puerta era una persona hongo-

Persona hongo-heroes los necesitamos estamos siendo atacados por un gigante vengan

Finn-que pasa-le cuentan sale por su espada y hecha la guitarra en la mochila y sale-mar cierra cuando salgas

Mar-ok-deja abierto y se va por la ventana-no soy su gata

Finn y jake corren directo con la persona hongo al pueblo ven un gigante golpeando unas casa

Finn-DETENTE GIGANTE!

Gigante-que quien es

Jake-se ace del tamaño del gigante-mire mijo deje de atacar el pueblo o se lasvera con el heroe finn

Finn-si gigante!

Gigante-no soy muy malo-empuja a jake y le da un golpe alejandolo tira pisotones para pisar a finn pero los esquiva entonces le tira un puñetaso finn salta para atrás le ensarta la espada para subirse corre hasta el hombro el gigante le sopla a finn tumbandolo y cuando finn estaba en el aire el gigante leda un golpe que lo unde en la tierra

Jake-finn! Vas haber giganton se le enreda en la cabeza, finn sale del suelo con guitarra toda rota

Finn-maldicion!-sale del hoyo y corre por el pie hasta llegar hasta la nuca entonces le ensarta la espada y corre alrededor del cuello cayendo la cabesa del gigante y el cuerpo cae de rodilla

Jake-estas bien hermano

Finn-si pero mi guitarra-se la enseña..(**LA GUITARRA! Para los mal pensados**)

Jake-hay ni modo ya conseguiras otra, aunque era la unica según el ganzo manso

Finn y jake se van a casa llegan y ven la puerta abierta

Finn-le dije a marcy que cerrara

-fin del flash Black-

Finn-por que

Simon-no mas vamos ala fiesta-entran al fiesta finn y la pf se sientan juntos pero la pf se duerme cuando llega jake

Jake-finn..-ve a la pf dormida-ihu lo siento pero es hora de que partas el pastel

Finn-bueno deja llevo ala pf ala habitación

Jake-pone sus caras de pervertido-hay en la habitación mendigo

Finn-cuando maduraras jake

Jake-hay si hay si cumple 18 y se creen bien maduros andale llevala

Finn lleva ala pf a su habitación la acomoda y se va

Finn saliendo-es hermosa cuando duerme

Finn-jake ya estoy aquí

Jake-hay ta tu pastel-llegan Fionna, Marce, Marshall, la dulce princesa con un pastel de 18 pisos

Finn-uau que grande –ve a jake-gracias bro y a todos pero no hay bromas verdad cada cumpleaños haces una broma

Jake-corres con suerte no tengo a mis complices y no se me ocurrio una buena

Finn-eso espero, y para partirlo

Pricipe gum-este es mi regalo-le da una espada echa de pura energia-

Finn-como es esto

Gumball-es una espada de energia corta lo que sea y electrocuta durante el corte

Finn-ok genial pero usare la espada ultra filosa sino importa

Gumball-que claro que no te la di porque se me olvido que cumplias años sino te la entregaria antes

Jake-canta-_queremos pastel, pastel, pastel _si por que el antojo cala pero el deseo se te olvida o que

Finn-ok-sopla las velas-apartirlo-da un salto y da cortes ala azar y el pastel se parte-que sobre pastel

Jake-que pediste

Finn-si se dice no se cumple-el deseo estar con su futura esposa felizmente casado y tener desendencia-

Mientras finn seguia con la fiesta alguien lo veia desde un arbol lejano-

Sujeto-festeja por que te espera mi venganza-desaparece en las sombras

La fiesta sigue asta las 7:00 am.

Al tiempo finn despierta

Finn-adormilado-que paso anoche como llegue al cuarto mejor dicho por que por qwue no traigo ropa-ve ala pf dormida con el movimiento la despierta

Pf-que pasa finn-despierta-como llegue aquí?

Finn-de eso me acuerdo te dormiste y te traje por

Pf-me dormi que vergüenza ni el pastel vi

Finn-tu no lo viste yo no me acuerdo de nada vamos a desayunar

Pf-ok-se cambian y bajan a desayunar ven a todos dormidos en el salon jake estaba con arcoiris dormidos en el suelo, cake estaba en una silla, Marshall estaba dormido en el candelabro, fionna el pg y la dp dormidos en unas sillas con la cabeza en una mesa

Pf-mira todos estan dormidos le hacemos una broma

Finn-pero claro que..si tapate los oidos-grita finn-EL LICH NOS ATACA CORRAN TAMBIEN BLAIR-todos se asustan fionna se cae al suelo la dp y el pg saltan ala mesa Marshall se mueve y cae al suelo cake se hace grande jake le pega a cake por pensar que era el lich el queria proteger a su esposa cake sale volando hasta estrellarse en la puerta todos alarmado cuando ven a finn y ala pf riendose a mas no poder casi ahogandose

Todos-FINN CON ESO NO SE JUEGA!

Finn-riendose-ja ja..por que..je..estan aquí..jajaja

Jake-volviendose a dormir-la fiesta termino muy tarde por eso dormi aquí los tios borrachales sabe

Marshall-sarcasticamente-ja ja eres chistosisimo jake

Continuara..

**PERDON por las faltas de ortografia lo hice en 2 dias, aunque tuve todo el 1 de mayo para hacerlo pero lo mande mucho mucho ala….esperen el otro**


	9. lo termine SOY LA HOSTIA

**Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo POR FIN! LO TERMINE ALELUYA!**

**si tiene faltas de ortografías no critiquen es normal asta lo mejores se equivocan no me considero el mejor pero hay la llevo. cuanto llevo sin subir uno meses?**

"**Ya nos vamos a casa"**

Pasa una semana después del cumple años de nuestro héroe, Marshall le enseño a tocar mejor la guitarra a finn mientras estaban en aaa.

-Un día-

Finn estaba entrenando con la espada en el bosque con la pf con el

Finn-cansado-huf.. estoy cansado

Pf-no puedes estar todo los días entrenando como loco con la espada descansa

Finn-tienes razón voy a descansar el resto del día-marcelin llega

Mar-chicos la chiclosa nos llama

Finn-ok vamos-los chicos van con marcelin al castillo cuando llegan ven a todos sentados comiendo-oye jake que pasa?

Jake-no se hermano estaba dormido a mis anchas cuando no se quien me levanto-eso ultimo levanto la voz y dirigiéndole la mirada a cake-

Cake-solo obedecí ordenes de la dp y gumball no me culpes ami

Jake-por eso me despertaste tirandome de mi habitación he

Cake-no te levantabas así que..

Jake-AHORA SI GATA GRRR-empieza perseguir a cake saliendo por una ventana-todos miraban como peleaban jake y cake-

Finn-cuando maduradas jake hasta hijos tienes y ni asi

Fionna-y tu igual cake que vergüenza

Dp-chicos su atención-nadie la pela-asi-le pega un micrófono ala bocina asiendo un sonido tétrico

Todos-HAAAAAAAAA

Dp-creo que tengo su atención ahora les informo que he terminado el portal dimencional ya nos iremos empaquen nos iremos en 2 hrs.

Finn-a que bien nos vamos a ooo flamita

Pf-si oí ya será la boda por mientras a empacar(van a empacar las cosas que obtuvieron en aaa no llevaban nada solo finn que era su mochila)

Cake y jake entran como caricatura peleando en círculos-

Jake-al fin ya no soporto ala gata sarnosa

Cake-y yo descansare del perro pulguiento este-piensan lo que dijo el otro-

Juntos-como me dijiste a hora si-siguen peleando

Pasan las 2hrs.-

Dp-listos

Fionna-yo y Marshall iremos

Marshall-que y yo por que –mira a fiona que le pone una cara de"vas o te pongo de tapete frente al sol"-bueno pero no te enojes conmigo voy por mi hacha y me voy

Gp-también voy quiero ver como torturan al otro reino-la dp le ase una llave de lucha-

Haaaaaaaaa

Dp-repítemelo ándale atrévete-poniéndole mas fuerza ala llave

Gp-haaa no dije nada, no dije nada sultame-la dp lo suelta-

Dp-eso creí

Marshall-jajaja te puso en tu lugar una mujer vaya femenino jajaja

Dp-también a ti

Marshall-nervioso-Hem..no nos vamos a ir

Gp-no que muy muy he jaja Ahu

Finn-ya terminaron me quiero ir

Pf-si nos queremos ir a nuestra casa

Dp-como la otra ves fionna con Marshall jake con arco iris GP conmigo finn con la pf y cake con Marcelina

Cake-esta vacunada no muerde

Marcelin-óyeme como que vacunada he-poniendo su cara de demonio asustando a cake-

Dp-ya salten-todos saltan llegando a ooo lo primero que ven es a mentita-ola mentita como estas

Mentita-princesa donde a estado y quienes son ellos

Finn-son amigos de aaa

Mentita-del otro continente?

Finn-si

Fionna-soy fionna el es Marshall y el es el príncipe gumball

Mentita-mucho gusto y quien es el-apunta al portal-

Finn-no hay nadie

Mentita-pero había alguien parecido a usted señor con capa negra

Pf-estará alucinando

Mentita- pero que bueno que llego princesa podría?

Dp-que pasa?

Mentita-el consejo puso a los limones agrios al mando

La dp se truena los huesos de las manos y el cuello-dime donde tan les guiare con mucho gusto ala salida de mi reino-con una sonrisa un tanto macabra que sorprendió a todos

Fionna-no creo que debamos usar..un grito la interrumpe-

Limon- ¡!DOS MILLONES DE AÑOS EN EL CALABOZO Y SIN JUICIO!

Cake-que sufran pero castigan a quien?

Dulce gente- pero por que?

Limon 2-POR ROMPER A NUSTRO QUERIDO DULCE LIMON 2!

Finn-mmm..dulce prin..donde esta?-la dulce princesa desaparecio-

Jake-haaa lo mejor es que estamos en casa voy por mis linditos y hermochos hijos

Arco iris- sabes que ya son mayores de 30 verdad

Jake-mis hijos siempre seran unos bebes

Finn-saben algun dia quiero tener hijos- en eso un zape papa de esos tronaditos sabrosos que hacen avanzar a finn unos cuantos metros era nada mas y nada menos que jake

Jake-estuvo bueno pero me dolio-aciendo se un masaje en la mano

Finn-QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA DIJE ALGUN DIA AL, GUN, DIA.

Jake-TODAVIA NO ESTAS EN EDADES PARA TENER HIJOS JOVENCITO

Finn- YA SOY MAYOR ALOS 18 PUEDO HACER CUANTAS COSAS SE ME VENGA EN GANA

Jake-HAY SI HAY SI TENGO 18 AHORA TIRARE MI VIDA AL CAÑO CASANDOME CON LA LLAMA PARADA Y TENDRE HIJOS AJAJA-una flama le pega en el lomo a jake prendiéndole fuego-

Pf-repite lo que dijiste jake

Jake-ahu! Me dolio lo siento princesa es cuando me enojo me enojo es que finn no piensa casi nada*snif* *snif* mmm huele a perro a tropellado(en mi familia asi le decimos ala carne asada o algo de carne asandose sea pollo tocino u otra cosa)

Marcelin-estara en unos minutos yo creo

Jake-donde es se me antojo tantito

Marcelin-es tu espalda

Jake-que- da una vuelta y ve fuego empieza adar vueltas como loco y agritar-HAAAAAAAA ME QUEEEEMOMO ME ROSTISAN VIVO- se para y dice- sabre deliciso o no

Cake-En unos minutos lo averiguaremos

Pf-aver ya-el fuego de la espalda de jake desaparece dejando la zona sin pelo- listo ya no te quemas

Jake-PUDISTE QUITARME EL FUEGO Y NO HICITES NADA-se hace grande

Finn-jake calmate no le grites a mi esposa ven hay que irnos a preparar todo para la boda sera en cuanto una semana?

Pf-alo mejor-en eso una ventana del castillo se rompe callendo de ahí dos limones y estrellando la cabeza en el suelo todos ponen muecas de dolor y el clasico sarten de aceite hirviendo shhhhh

Dp-y no vuelvan a menos que quieran otra dosis

Limones-corre! - salen montados en un caballo de limon a todo lo que podia

Finn-no sabia que la dp era tan fuerte

Todos-nosotros menos

Marcelin-quiza entreno por que le molestamos demaciado en aaa no crees Marshall

Finn-le preguntare vallan a sus casas luego los alcanzo-mientras los demas se ivan finn entro al castillo y ve todo destrosado y oscuro-tanto daño les hiso a esos limones?-finn veia asombrado en eso ve ala dp entrando asu habitación-princesa- va al cuarto y ve ala dp tirada en la cama inconsciente-prinsesa que pasa? La Dp levanta la mano apuntando detrás de finn cuando voltea un metal fuertemente golpea la cabeza de finn dejandolo inconciente

¿?-esta bien princesa

Dp-quien eres

¿?-soy yo finn-la vista mejoro viendo a un finn con jean azules una chaqueta azul y un gorro de oso polar

Dp-pero..quien es este y por que no usaste la espada para partirlo de una vez

FR(finn raro)-nose lo vi que entro asu cuarto y me meti por la ventana y lo vi y no use la espada por que fue con lo primero que se me ocurrio lo llevare al calabozo

Dp-gracias finn

FR-no se preocupe princesa que bonita se ve y ahorra que tengo 18 no me negara esto-le da un beso ala dp la cual esta sorprendida completamente pero no opuso recistencia solo lo disfruto cuando dejaron de bersarse-te amo yo te amo ati no ala pf no la dejo para no herir sus sentimientos

Dp-hoo finn yo tambien te amo pero te casaras con la fo gata

FR-sabes algo

Dp-que cosa mi amor

FR-no soy finn soy la peor pesadilla de el-en eso la dp salta-

Dp-guardi..-le tapa la boca-

FR-no lo aruinarias verdad agykontroll- los ojos de la dp se ponen verdes y luego vuelven ala normalidad

Dp-que ordena-estando bajo el control de FR-mi señor

FR-actua normal con los demas me encargare de que finn sufra uña por uña dedo por dedo o mi muerte por su esposa jejeje- sale cargando a finn llevandolo a un sitio donde nadie lo encontrara-

CONTINUARA

* * *

**NO SE ESPERABAN UN FINAL DE ESTOS HEEE LO TERMINE FUCK YEAH!  
TENIA PROBLEMAS Y ME TOME MIS MERECIDAS VACACIONES..SALI DE LA SEC AHORA LA PREPA TRATARE DE SUBIR EL OTRO LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDA PERO NO PROMETO NADA**


	10. el capitulo 10 hou yeaahh!

**Ya llego, ya esta aquí**

**el demonio frenesí**

**El capitulo 10 ¡!SII LLEGUE A LOS 10 CAPITULOS SI! celebro por pequeñeces un pequeño discurso: quiero agradecer a ala academia, que academia ni que ocho cuartos a todos los que leen este fic o leerán no se y les daré el privilegio de elegir a que capitulo quiere que llegue 15 , 18 o 20? (lo votación cerrara el día que saque el otro capitulo tienen mucho pero mucho tiempo)me escuche como los de TNT les aviso que cuando leí el comentario de shadow 13 en este capitulo se ara realidad espero que les guste**

el asesino llevaba al finn inconciente lejos llevaba mas de una hora volando(si no recuerdan en capítulos anteriores les di poderes a Finn y al asesino le llamare así no se me ocurre un nombre mas adelante alo mejor) –donde seria bueno si lo aviento al mar se moriría y quiero que vea mi venganza-sigue volando hasta haber llegado a una isla lejos de todo aterriza en una montaña de la isla-bien Finn ya fue mucho paseo por ahora espero que lo hayas disfrutado y me quedare con esto no lo necesitaras-le quita el collar avienta a Finn desde lo alto y Finn cae golpeándose con las piedras hasta topar suelo el asesino se va volando

2 horas después..

Finn despierta de un charco de sangre provocado por las aberturas que sufrió de las caída-que me paso? Donde estoy mejor dicho lo ultimo que recuerdo fue ala dulce princesa y un metal-la vista le mejora solo para ver que estaba a máximo un metro del mar en eso suelta un grito de niña y corre para atrás de la el y lo único que veía era palmas y el mar-DONDE ESTOY CARAJO!

En ooo

Jake estaba en la casa del arbol esperando a finn en la puerta mientas fionna Marshall y gumball estaban viendo la casa y que todo era muy similar

Jake-donde estara me preocupa

Pg-no tienes de que preocuparte si es igual que fionna estará bien

Fio-de hecho en varias ocasiones pude morir sino fuera que cake estaba hay-eso asusta mas a jake-

Marshall-no ayudas mucho fio

Fio-y por que no vas a ver que pasa eso te tranquilizara

Jake-estoy cuidando que no me vuelen nada por eso no me voy

Fio mars pg-NOS ESTAS DICIENDO RATEROS!

Jake-je je je esta bien iré-con una mano agarra a todos de la cintura y los saca y con la otra cierra toda forma de entrada ala casa y empieza a cantar-vamos come vamos todos haya-esa cancioncita de la dora

Marshall-haaaa cállate mis oídos

Pg-manos ala obra en una sola maniobra

Fio-no cantan aúllan

Jake-no sean chillones enserio fionna te pareces a finn esa canción la aborrece –sigue su camino ya había soltado a los demás cuando llegan al castillo lo destruido había desaparecido-

Fio-princesa

Pg-golpeadora

Marshall-marimacha

Jake- por que le dicen así

Pg- por que casi rompe mi huesito

Marshall-se comporta mas como hombre que el-apunta a gumball

Fio-chicos?-fionna les hablaba desde una habitación

Chicos-que pasa? – entran solo para ver sangre en la cama de la princesa

Marshall-esto fue ase poco esta fresca-la chupa suerve lo quesea que hagan los vampiros-y deliciosa-

Pg-no es de la dulce princesa es igual ami nuestra sangre es de tonalidad rosa con morado esa sangre

Jake-hay que buscar a finn rápido-mas alarmado que antes

En la isla

Finn estaba en la isla sacando conclusiones- haber llegue aquí quien sabe como me quitaron mi collar eso me dice que sabia de mi poder lo cual es raro por que solo los de aaa la duda mas grande como llegue aquí

¿?-oye ya estas bien muy dura tu caída

Finn-hmm?-voltea a ver ve a el duendecito de cuando fue por las lagrimas-Ey te recuerdo como llegue aquí

Duende-veamos yo venia con mi esposa de paseo con una ave que encontramos cuando algo mejor dicho alguien llego aquí vine para ver quien era alguien parecido a ti mucho excepto que llevaba una chaqueta azul y sus ojos eran rojos

Finn-perate todo eso viste desde lejos

Duende-no cuando te quito un collar dijo algo y te aventó mientas empezó a volar me mato el ave asiendo que nos estrelláramos en el mar nadamos aquí cuando llegue solo lo vi volar le salía un humo negro de la mano

Finn-humo…parecido ami..volaba…ojos r-ro-jos-tartamudeaba y se ponía pálido-el esta vivo

Duende-estas bien?

Finn-sabes para donde queda ooo

Duende-a hora y media al este pero volando como a dos días en barco

Finn-ocupo mi collar para no morir pero es mi vida o la de todo ooo

Duende-podrás llevarnos no tenemos..y mi esposa esta lastimada del brazo

Finn-vamos por ella-caminan dentro de la isla

En ooo

Jake y los demás habían avisado a todos literalmente todos sabían los buscaron por todos lados se habían echo equipos de búsqueda fionna Marshall y gumball, jake marcelin y la pf quien era la mas preocupada

Jake-donde estara

Marcelin-no lo se me preocupa mucho

Pf-yo también no se que hacer ya buscamos por todo ooo y no aparece-en eso marcy frena de repente- que te pasa

Marcelin-quien no nos esta ayudando a encontrar al desaparecido?-esa pregunta ase que la pf y jake piensen-

Jake- mmm…la..

Pf-dulce princesa

Jake-pero no seria capas o si?

Pf-si ella fue la matare de tal manera

Marcelin-no creo que eso ayude hay que encontrarla ella tiene toda la tecnología para aver mandado a finn a otro universo-en eso se percata de lo que dijo todos intercambian miradas-

Jake-hay que actuar muy rápido

Pf-ni sabemos donde esta

marcelin-me doy ala idea-sale volando

jake-vamos al portal si los mando a aaa mi hermanito regresara de por el portal

pf-no necesariamente es un continente esta al otro lado del gran cráter eso los separa

jake-como sabes eso?

Pf-por que… luego te explico la prioridad es finn

Jake-cierto entonces tu al castillo yo a al gran cráter

Pf-ok-se separan jake va directo al gran cráter y la pf directo al portal

Con jake

Cuando jake llega al gran cráter lo primero que ve es a alguien volando directo a jake

Jake-es finn..FINN A QUI TOY-corre como gigante pero cuando ve mejor se da cuenta de que no es finn-quien eres-el tipo ya que llego le da un puñetazo mandando a volara jake al bosque cuando se recupera-me las pagaras-se pone en guardia el tipo llega de nuevo

Ase-respira profundo-hueles eso

Jake-perdón

Ase-aparte huele a …carne fresca-desaparece y aparece a escasos cm de jake para darle una patada estrellándolo a un árbol camina a recoger a jake cuando un puño gigante golpea a el asesino

Jake- gracias cake

Cake-no hay de que pero que no lo habían matado

Ase-perros y gatos amigos aww..pues que creen ahora morirán

Jake-ya quisieras-tira un golpe con el puño gigante pero el ase le ensarta la espada en los nuditos asiendo que jake gritara por una herida pequeña

Cake-que lloro..-el ase le planto un rodillazo en plena cara mandándola lejos el ase camina a jake y lo carga del cuello solo cargaba su cabeza por que jake era elástico le abre la boca y le da un liquido morado, después avienta a jake lejos dejando a jake inconciente, el asesino camina ahora a cake quien estaba tirada sin moverse-muerta no me sirves-le da un liquido verde seguido del mismo liquido morado en eso cake abre los ojos pero queda paralizada

Cake-ya veras hijo de tu …-el asesino le planta un derechazo noqueándola va y junta a jake luego junta a cake y se los lleva volando

En la isla

Finn ya iba de salida con la pareja de duendecito en el lomo cabe decir que no llevaba mochila ni espadas para pelear-vamonos-empieza a sacar rayos de los ojos y empieza a volar directo al este a todo velocidad los duendes sentían que su cabeza iba a salir volando de la velocidad-te detendré maldito te encontrare y te juro por glob que te acabare-subía la velocidad

En el castillo

La pf estaba buscando a finn por pasillos ocultos cuando llega al portal ve la ultima ves que se uso(con temporizador y fecha de enviado y recibido he que tal la maquinita XD)-no se a usado eso me dice que finn esta en ooo- en eso cae la dp por unas escalera con marcelin caminando cargándola y estrellándola a la pared-donde esta finn

Dp-no se el no esta en casa?

Pf-deja de acerté la tonta dinos donde esta

Marcelin-flama que haces aquí vete yo me encargo

Pf-no de esta loca nos encargamos las dos

Dp-por que tanta preocupación por finn es un chiquillo que le fascinan las aventuras quizá esta en una por ahí y una loca vampira y una llama parada están aquí queriéndolo sacar de un cajon de aquí… por que no voltean atrás de ustedes-las chicas voltean y ven al ase ya con los ojos azules ya era finn en cierto modo lleva con jake y cake-princesa necesitan atención "especial"

Pf- finn estas bien nos tenias preocupadas-lo abraza

Ase-si estoy muy bien-desase el abrazo y se acerca a marcelin

Marcelin-tonto nos tenias…-el asesino la beso mientras la pf rompía en llanto al ver al supuesto finn besando a otra se separa de marcelin solo para darle un golpe en la cabeza aturdiéndola luego un rodillazo sacandole el aire luego un puñetazo elevado sacándole sangre de la quijada le da la liquido morado paralizándola

Pf-por que le hiciste eso primero la besas luego la golpeas-aun con lagrimas

Ase- no te preocupes por ella por quien deberías de preocuparte es tu querido finn-desaparece para solo darle un golpe en el abdomen sacándole el aire mientras la la cae de rodillas le da un golpe en la nuca mandándola al suelo-pensé que darías buena pelea que lastima-la voltea y le da el liquido morado carga a la pf y a marcelin y se las lleva con jake y cake-sirviente esta listo el portal

Dp-si esta listo

Ase-perfecto solo queda esperar…parece que ya llego is show time!-empieza a reír maniáticamente mientas sale del castillo ve a finn volando a toda velocidad cae al suelo levantando polvo cuando se disipa ve a finn bajando a los duendes

Finn-te matare maldito si tocaste a alguno…-lo dice estrellando a el asesino contra la pared

Ase-de tus amigos te refieres a jake o cake o marcelin o acaso ala llamarada he?-la ultima persona hace enfurecer a finn dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula sacándole sangre

Finn-que les hiciste

Ase-date por servido que sigue vivos…por ahora-alo lejos se veía a Marshall y fionna corriendo con sus armas para atacarlo-vienen mas amiguitos pero que pena fue un placer platicar contigo por ahora platicare contigo cuando despierte 1-un dolor horrible leda en la cabeza a finn luego en el corazón estaba agonizando libera a el asesino saca su espada negra-te tengo un regalito finn-le traviesa el lado derecho del abdomen esa imagen petrifico a fionna y a Marshall el asesino saca un le liquido y se lo da a finn-ahora soy tu héroe finn jijijaja

Fiona-ya veras maldito-corre para atacarlo por la espalda pero el asesino le planta una patada el pecho asiéndola volar a una casa

Marshall-me las pagaras-corre solo para recibir una patada giratoria el plena cara estrellandola ala misma pared donde se encontraba en asesino

Ase-son solo chiquillos que quieren ser héroes- carga a finn directo con los demás

Horas después..(unas dos tres horas)

Finn empieza a despertar viendo a todos atados moribundos otro despierto era jake pero no podía moverse-jake que paso por que están aquí

Jake-hermano que bueno que despiertas no se pero el maldito tiene a los héroes todos mira alrededor tuyo-finn voltea ve a marcelin sangrando de la cara a fiona con cortes en el estomago a cake con la cabeza desmoldada a marshall tenia el rostro quemado al lado de finn estaba la pf toda golpeada e inconciente

Finn-flama despierta por favor despierta-gritaba desesperado

Jake-esta dormida nada mas solo drogo a todos no se que planea pero es malo-se abre una puerta y entra el asesino

Ase-Veo que ustedes dos despertaron no durmieron bien o k? jaja

Finn-cuando salga te matare

Ase-hay finn no lo aras todos ellos no pudieron tu crees poder conmigo

Finn-podré y lo Hare lo prometo te matare

Ase-bueno que cuentas tu perrito he no te gusta estar colgado

Jake-ya veras cuando me baje

Ase-Suficiente platica alo que vine-baja a todos y se los lleva ala sala de portal donde la dulce princesa la ponía en marcha

Finn-dulce princesa deje de ayudarlo

Dp-nunca el es mi amo yo solo obedezco ami amo

Ase-bueno empecemos-aparece un portal rosa-quien va aquí ya se-agarra a jake y a fionna y los avienta portal

Finn-nooo jake-se le salían unas lagrimas-las pagaras

Ase-sii las pagare en efectivo-un portal verde aparece-y ahora la vampira o la llama-avienta a marcelin al portal luego a cake-que crees se fueron para siempre-sacando mas furia a finn

Finn-NOOO PARA YA!-luchaba por liberarse

Ase-aparece un portal morado-ahora este tipo-avienta a marshall todo herido al portal-se fue pero dejarlo solo eso seria muy vil de mi parte no crees querido finn gata aquí-la dp se para enfrente del portal-fuiste de mucha utilidad pero adiós-le pega una patada lanzándola al portal-ho se fueron todos nada mas queda tu noviecita o mejor dicho esposa-el portal cambia a un color naranja

Finn-aléjate de ella-en eso se rompe la cadena de finn corre a toda velocidad hacia la pf pero era tarde el asesino la había aventado al portal finn se lleno de ira y rabia mala combinación-NOOO!-suelta un puñetazo directo a el asesino el asesino le planta una patada debajo de la barbilla haciendo que escupa sangre- que te parece si te doy un recuerdo Mio-saca la daga oculta dispuesto a matarlo cuando una espada le corta la espalda al asesino voltea solo para ver a gumball con la espada de finn-tu eras el que faltaba

Gumball-finn-le lanza la espada a un finn inconciente-a ti te arrestaran por hacer muchas mal...-la cabeza de gumball se desprendió de su cuerpo provocando una lluvia de sangre morada

Ase-eso te pasa por cortarme el siguiente

Finn-seras tu-le da una patada en el abdomen con la espada y va a decapitar a el asesino cuando se defiende con su espada empieza una batalla a espadas fnn le planta un derechazo mientras con la espada tira a los pies el asesino esquiva la espada pero el golpe le dio directo en el mentón mandándolo al suelo con los pies tumba a finn mientras se paraba y va a atravesar la cabeza de finn, finn le da una patada doble haciendo que se estrelle en los controles del portal-

Ase-bien hecho finn si me vencías había probabilidad de salvar a tus amigos a hora no-el prtal saca rayos y cambia de color cada rato corre directo a finn para darle un puñetazo el el pecho una patada salta dando un mortal plantándole una patada en la cabeza a finn hundiéndola en el suelo el asesino carga a finn del cuello en frente del portal-sabes finn si te aviento al portal negro te mataría al instante

Finn-jodete tu iras ahí-le planta una patada en los bajos liberándose del agarre usa la espada y le atraviesa la espalda al asesino

Ase-HAAAAGH! Me las pagaras-se para y le encaja a finn la daga oculta con la espada negra el asesino le corta el brazo a finn dejándolo sin la mano derecha con la mano izq traía la espada y se agarraba la herida mientras gritaba de dolor y caia de rodillas-ahora manco nos vemos-le da una patada lanzándolo al portal el asesino pone su mano en la herida y sana mágicamente y rie maniáticamente-OOO YA NO TIENES HEROES JAJA QUE EL CAOS Y DESTRUCCION COMIENZEEE JAJAJAJA

**Continuara**

**Aquí para todos desde ahora abra crossover con caricaturas peliculas o videojuegos si quieren sugerir alguna caricatura etc. Me ayudaran por que para ser honesto…me perdi totalmente seran 5 dimenciones de las cuales 2 ya estan solo faltan otras 3 esto es todo espero que les haiga gustado si no vayanse mucho pero mucho ala…**

**ramon-crash-RMN-29-97 se despide**

**¡HASTA LUEGO!**


End file.
